Sal e Manteiga
by Harpia
Summary: A história de um amor nascido nas montanhas do Tibet. 5º capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**SAL E MANTEIGA**

Prólogo

Atenas, 1998

A figura alta e esguia de uma mulher destacava-se entre as lápides daquele pequeno cemitério. Rezava absorta diante de um túmulo recente, sob a sombra de uma frondosa oliveira, a única naquele lugar árido. Vestia luto, seu vestido negro ondeava com vento e seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam cobertos por uma mantilha de renda igualmente negra.

Finda a prece, ela observava em silêncio os velhos templos e ruínas ao longe. Ainda que estivesse na moderna capital grega, ali o tempo havia parado. Pouca coisa mudara nesses doze anos. Como já era costume, vinha quase todos os anos visitar aquele lugar. Um dia antes comparecera ao enterro da velha Mirthes. Além de enfrentar antigos fantasmas, dessa vez teve também que enfrentar a morte de uma amiga.

O vento soprava forte e aliviava o calor sufocante de mais um típico dia de verão. Aguardava ansiosa uma autorização para se aproximar das doze casas zodiacais, um lugar proibido para simples mortais. Mas não para ela, já que convivera com os mais extraordinários guerreiros que já existiram.

- Mamãe, ainda vai demorar muito? As flores estão murchando...

Sua atenção é desviada para um melancólico garoto de doze anos, com cabelos castanhos até os ombros e olhos verdes-esmeralda. Ela sorriu. Conseguira convencer o filho a acompanhá-la, há muito que queria mostrar o lugar onde ele nascera.

- Tenha um pouco mais de paciência, Sidharta. Não podemos sair daqui enquanto não recebermos a resposta.

- Vou ver a casa do meu pai?

- Sim, meu querido, verá.

Um homem moreno com cabelos grisalhos aproximou-se da mulher e de seu filho. Trajava uma túnica branca plissada até os joelhos e levava aos pés sandálias de couro. Ao encontrar os olhos do menino, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Aquele guri parecia demais com o pai.

- E então Alexis? – ela perguntou em grego – Podemos ir até às doze casas?

- Sim, Anna, mas não devem demorar por lá. Foi difícil convencer o chefe da guarda, mas tudo foi resolvido. Vamos?

A paisagem pedregosa e acidentada da Grécia impressionava o jovem Sidharta. A expectativa de ver o local onde o seu falecido pai morou fazia seu coração bater rápido. Depois de quase vinte minutos de caminhada por entre as rochas, chegaram à imensa escadaria de mármore escuro que os levaria até a casa de Áries. A subida foi penosa devido ao forte calor, todos suavam em bicas. Finalmente se viram diante do imenso templo. Anna reparou que haviam restaurado a fachada da casa e a imensa cratera que havia diante desta não passava agora de uma suave depressão. Ao longo dos anos, terra e pedras foram sendo depositadas justamente no intuito de cobrir aquele imenso buraco. Ela emocionou-se. A última vez que estivera ali foi três dias após a batalha que ceifara a vida do seu amado. Sidharta tinha apenas três meses de nascido. Ela ajoelhou-se e depositou o buquê de cravos brancos que trouxera diante da casa. Não havia túmulo, pois o corpo dele jamaisfoi encontrado. Mas ela sabia que seu espírito rondava ali. Suas lágrimas haviam secado há muito tempo; entretanto, sua dor continuava viva assim como o amor que sentira.

De pé, ao lado da mãe, Sidharta a observava em silêncio . Ele sabia que ela sofria ainda, apesar dos anos e apesar de ter constituído uma nova família. Tentou ser solidário com a tristeza da mãe ajoelhando-se também, mas essa atitude lhe pareceu hipócrita. Era frustrante, não conseguia sentir nada além de curiosidade, pois não conhecera o pai, era ainda um bebê quando ele morreu lutando. Alexis ficara um pouco afastado. Fazia aquilo porque gostava muito de Anna e daquele menino; e porque sua mãe adotiva a considerava como se fosse uma filha. Mas, em contrapartida, detestava aquele lugar cheio de lembranças tristes. Não importava o quanto fosse sagrado, em sua opinião aquele lugar não passava de um imenso mausoléu. Um ruído de passos o fez olhar para trás. Um homem esquisito vestindo uma armadura reluzente, observava a cena. Alexis o chama:

- Aproxime-se, Ichi!

O guerreiro atendeu ao chamado e ficou ao lado de Alexis. Seus olhos escuros e fundos demonstravam pouca piedade, tinha um ar sofrido e ao mesmo tempo arrogante. Inúmeras cicatrizes marcavam o rosto e os braços daquele homem. Uma tira de cabelo nascia do alto da cabeça e descia, espalhando-se pelos ombros, o que lhe conferia um visual um tanto quanto moicano.Olhou para o garoto ajoelhado e perguntou:

- Então, aquele moleque é o filho de Mu?

Alexis sorriu:

- Sim, é muito parecido com ele, não acha?

- É... parece que estou diante daquele ariano...

Os dois riem. O som das risadas ecoou pelos templos e atraiu a atenção de Sidharta, que levantou-se subitamente ao verificar que Alexis não estava mais sozinho. Anna também se levantou ao perceber a surpresa do filho.

- Quem é aquele, mamãe?

Ela olhou de soslaio para o recém-chegado e soltou um suspiro resignado. Embora não gostasse muito de Ichi, tinha que suportar sua presença. Afinal de contas, ele ainda era o chefe da guarda. E é pelos santos que se beijam os altares. Por isso...

- Vamos, Sidharta...

Ichi detém um olhar frio sobre o garoto que se aproximava. Podia ser fisicamente parecido com Mu, mas com certeza era um desses adolescentes cheio de vontades. Bah, que forma mais besta de se criar os filhos homens hoje em dia! Grudados na barra da saia da mãe, para depois se tornarem um daqueles engravatados com nariz empinado...

- Humpf! Pode ser parecido, mas não tem a determinação do pai...

- Vá com calma , Ichi! O menino só tem doze anos...

- E daí? Com idade dele eu já socava um homem feito! E o pai dele já era um guerreiro da elite. Esse garoto nunca deveria ter saído daqui!

- Eu espero sinceramente que você não seja grosseiro com eles! – diz Alexis entredentes.

- E quem é você para dizer o que devo ou não fazer?

Alexis balançou a cabeça desaprovando a atitude do outro. Vai ter um gênio ruim assim no inferno!

Anna aproximou-se dos dois homens. Ichi curva-se diante da mulher, fazendo uma reverência:

- Minha senhora...

- Olá Ichi, como vai? – o cumprimenta secamente, incomodada com aquela atitude sarcástica.

- Bem... – responde Ichi no mesmo tom, fitando o menino, que ficara atrás da mãe, intimidado com a presença dele. – Esse rapazinho perdeu a língua?

- Cumprimente o moço, Sidharta – ordena Anna, lançando um olhar não muito amigável a Ichi.

Sidharta sai detrás da mãe e estende a mão para o homem. Ichi ficou surpreso com a atitude, mas retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Meu nome é Ichi, filhote do Mu. Como se chama?

- Sou Sidharta O'Riordan. Muito prazer. – respondeu o garoto em um grego impecável.

- Ah, fala grego... isso é bom. E então, veio conhecer o território do seu pai?

- Sim... Essa sua armadura é de prata?

Ora, ora. O moleque estava bem informado. Talvez não fosse tão idiota o quanto imaginara.

- Não, sou um Santo de Bronze... Que tal dar uma volta pelo Santuário?

Por essa Anna não esperava. Ichi não era afeito a gestos de cordialidade e educação. Muito pelo contrário, era frio e calculista, por muitas vezes grosseiro. O que deu nele? Alexis sorriu. O jeito meigo e polido de Sidharta conseguira amolecer o coração de pedra do guerreiro de Hidra. Sidharta, por sua vez, ficara entusiasmado com a possibilidade de conhecer aquele lugar ciceroneado por um guerreiro sagrado. Um guerreiro igual aos das histórias que sua mãe costumava contar.

- Posso ir mãe? – seus olhos verdes brilhavam ansiosos.

Anna olhou aflita para Alexis. A idéia de deixar seu filho sob a responsabilidade de Ichi a desagradava profundamente. Alexis percebeu a angústia dela e se ofereceu para acompanhá-los:

- Não se preocupe. Eu cuidarei dele... - ele pousa a mão em um dos ombros dela delicadamente - É só um passeio, voltaremos logo.

Ela sorri para o grego. Alexis sempre foi um bom amigo, era solícito e protetor. Mesmo sofrendo com a perda recente da mãe, ele se importava com seu bem-estar. Ela então olha para o filho e recomenda:

- Obedeça ao Alexis, sim? Eu vou ficar te esperando aqui...

Sidharta a abraça e ela deposita um suave beijo na testa do filho. Ichi, de braços cruzados, observava impaciente a cena.

- Anda, que eu não tenho o dia todo. Seu filho não vai para a Lua, vai só conhecer o lugar onde nasceu... – ele olhava sério para Anna – Você pode ficar aqui... Vou deixar um dos soldados de minha confiança cuidando para que ninguém a incomode. Está bem assim?

- Obrigada, Ichi... – ela esboça um leve sorriso, concordando.

Anna observa os dois homens se afastarem levando Sidharta. Logo em seguida, viu um soldado se posicionar nas proximidades. Devia ser o tal homem de confiança do Ichi. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais do templo. Ali passara sua última noite de amor... Estava escuro e silencioso, quem sabe aguardando o próximo guerreiro a habitá-lo, aquele que honraria novamente as vestes sagradas de Áries. Ela ergueu o olhar, pensativa. Decerto as outras casas estariam assim também, sombrias e solitárias. Alexis tinha razão: agora era um local triste e fantasmagórico. Muito diferente da época em que havia morado em uma das inúmeras vilas do Santuário. Ela sentou-se em um dos degraus da casa e abriu sua bolsa, retirando de dentro desta um rosário tibetano feito de jade. Observa o objeto cuidadosamente, deslizando as contas entre os dedos. Ele o entregara em suas mãos uma semana antes de morrer. Ela o enrolou no pulso direito, do jeito que ele fazia. Ele...Mu. A palavra ficou martelando em sua mente. Há anos que não pronunciava esse nome, o sufocara da mesma maneira que sufocara as mágoas, a dor. Só assim pôde seguir em frente. Sua história de amor não tivera um final feliz, aliás, nunca foi um conto de fadas. Ela estava cansada de carregar aquele fardo, cansada de aprisionar seus sentimentos. E cada vez que olhava para o filho, extremamente parecido com o pai, doía terrivelmente.

"Prometa-me que nunca mais vai chorar por minha causa..."

Sim, ela havia cumprido a promessa, só Deus sabe com que sacrifícios. Nunca mais derramara uma lágrima sequer, embora, às vezes, sentisse um nó na garganta quando se lembrava dele. Então engolia seco e escorraçava as lembranças como se afugentasse um inseto incômodo. Porém, havia um detalhe curioso em todo esse drama: ela sentira a presença dele por diversas ocasiões. Não era exatamente uma presença, mas um calorzinho que percorria seu corpo e aquecia seu coração. O mesmo calor que sentia quando estava com ele. Às vezes a sensação era tão forte, que podia jurar que se ele materializaria à sua frente. Fechava os olhos e pedia a Deus para ver aquele sorriso mais uma vez. Mas quando abria os olhos, decepcionava-se. E isso acontecia principalmente quando alguma coisa não ia bem ou em algum momento importante. Como no dia em que Sidharta completara sete anos, por exemplo; ou então, quando ela e família escaparam de um terrível acidente de carro praticamente ilesos. Podia relatar muitos outros momentos, mas nunca, nunca vira nada. Bom, se bem tivera um sonho bem estranho com ele recentemente. E justamente por causa deste sonho ela estava ali. Foi um sonho tão real... Ele parecia triste, e estava de pé no mesmo lugar onde ela estava sentada. Ela interpretou aquilo como um aviso, pois duas semanas depois Mirthes morrera. Mas ali, sozinha, percebeu que não foi apenas um aviso, mas também um pedido. Ele queria que ela viesse ali. Colocou a mão direita sobre seu coração e pressionou o rosário contra o peito.

- Eu estou aqui... Fale comigo, Mu.

Ela lembrou-se de um mantra que havia aprendido com ele. Começou a entoá-lo baixinho, até que sua mente aquiesceu. De olhos fechados, deixou que sentimentos e lembranças há muito guardados viessem à tona. Sua mente voltou treze anos antes, quando o conhecera...

oOo

O título desta fic faz referência a uma triste lenda tibetana, na qual dois jovens amantes só conseguiram ficar juntos quando se transformaram em sal e manteiga eforam misturados ao chá. No Tibete, costuma-se preparar o chá acrescentando ao mesmo sal e manteiga, batendo-se a mistura. Daí a lenda...

Prefiro utilizar as palavras "guerreiro" e "santo" ao invés de "cavaleiro".


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.

oOo

Tibete, verão de 1985

Já era a terceira vez que passava por aquela rocha. Estivera andando em círculos e isso significava uma coisa: estava perdida. Sentia-se terrivelmente cansada, e por causa da altitude ofegava, seus pulmões faziam um esforço tremendo para captar o oxigênio. Quase derrotada, resolveu descansar um pouco, precisava pensar no que iria fazer. Abriu a sua pequena mochila e verificou satisfeita que ainda tinha bastante água na garrafa. Pelo menos não morreria de sede até chegar o socorro. Tinha a certeza que, quando dessem por sua falta, sairiam à sua procura...

Olhou à sua volta. Havia somente rochas, vegetação rasteira e alguns arbustos retorcidos; o sol já se encaminhava para o oeste, estava ficando tarde. Seu grupo havia se separado para procurar uma fonte que supostamente existia por ali. Foi uma péssima idéia aquela aventura. Sentiu fome, revirou a mochila em busca de chocolates ou biscoitos.Ainda bem que sempre levava água, alguns lanchinhos e uma lanterna quando percorria trilhas ou participava de alguma escavação. Comeu uma barra de chocolate que encontrou e bebeu um pouco de água. Já um pouco mais descansada, resolveu continuar a procurar o caminho de volta enquanto fosse dia. Levantou-se, tirando a poeira dos jeans. Foi andando debilmente, ora escorregando nos pedregulhos ora parando para respirar. Tentava pensar somente em coisas boas, se entrasse em desespero, a situação só pioraria. Notou que mais à frente a trilha se bifurcava. Estranho. Não percebera isso antes, se é que estivera sempre percorrendo o mesmo caminho. Hesitante, tentava tomar uma decisão rápida, o tempo passava e logo, logo escureceria. Terminou por seguir a trilha da direita, esta parecera mais segura.

O caminho serpenteava, e a impressão que dava é que não levava a lugar algum. Atravessou uma pequena ponte suspensa por cordas sobre um riacho quase seco. Não havia vivalma por ali, somente vegetação e pedras. Resolveu parar mais uma vez, seus pés e pernas estavam extremamente doloridos. Recostada em um tronco velho e podre, tirou um monte de pedrinhas e areia das botas rotas, aquilo machucara bastante seus pés. Então, segurou um pequeno crucifixo que ornava seu pescoço e fez uma oração. Só Deus para tirá-la daquela encrenca. Foi quando um silvo agudo rasgou o ar. O susto fez com que ficasse em pé em um pulo. Seria algum pássaro? Com o coração batendo descompassado, tratou de sair dali. Uma estranha neblina começara a se formar, cobrindo o solo de tal forma que logo não podia ver seus próprios pés.

- Mas que merda é essa?

Viu que a neblina cobria boa parte daquele lugar. Novamente ouviu o silvo agudo, dessa vez, mais próximo. Estacou, cristalizada pelo pânico que a tomava pouco a pouco. Definitivamente aquilo não era uma ave. Outros sons surgiram, tão esquisitos quanto aquele silvo. Pareciam vir das profundezas da terra, um ruído parecido com tilintar de metal, o outro era semelhante a ossos se chocando. Então um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, parecia que haviam jogado gelo em sua espinha, havia algo ou alguém atrás de si. Instintivamente girou lentamente o corpo e aterrorizou-se ao contemplar aquele cenário saído de um pesadelo:

Centenas de esqueletos, entre estes alguns corpos ainda em decomposição, surgiam da terra, sibilando estridentes. Ela tentou correr, mas suas pernas, entorpecidas pelo cansaço e pelo terror, não obedeciam. Logo viu-se cercada por mãos ossudas, que rasgavam suas roupas e puxavam seus cabelos. Numa tentativa de reação, arrancou um dos braços de um daqueles zumbis e brandia este como se fosse um porrete, socando violentamente aqueles monstros. Aqueles que eram atingidos desmontavam feito dominós, mas logo ressurgiam furiosos. Ela gritava por socorro enquanto se defendia. Seus braços e mãos estavam ensangüentados devido aos ferimentos recebidos, ela soltara aquela coisa horrenda e agora protegia o rosto dos arranhões. Mas os esforços para escapar daquele inferno esgotaram o que restava de suas forças e, como em uma câmera lenta, viu o chão aproximar-se. Antes de desmaiar, ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor e uma forte luz clareou aquele lugar. Ossos voaram para todos os lados e a algaravia dos zumbis desapareceu; ela então se viu envolvida pela escuridão e pelo silêncio.

oOo

Não muito longe dali, um homem recolhia ervas em um pequeno cesto. Já fazia algumas horas que percorria as imediações, mas não mostrava sinais de cansaço. Era acompanhado por um garoto, que o auxiliava na procura por ervas consideradas medicinais. Este sim, bufava de cansaço e preguiça, mas o homem não dava atenção aos resmungos do pequeno.

De qualquer forma, resolveu parar e verificar o que havia encontrado. Enquanto separava as plantas por espécie, o garoto montava pequenos maços com elas, amarrando-os cuidadosamente com finas tiras de couro. Trabalhavam habilmente em silêncio. De repente, ouviu-se um som agudo e arrepiante ao longe. O homem levantou-se atento e ficou escutando durante alguns minutos. O vento trazia outros sons. O homem então murmurou:

- Chitipati...

O garoto arregalou os olhos, assombrado com tudo aquilo.

- É algum inimigo?

- Eu ainda não sei...

Dizendo isso, ajoelhou-se e tocou o solo com uma das mãos. De olhos fechados, procurava descobrir quem poderia ser o causador daquele estardalhaço. Morrendo de medo, o garotinho olhava para todas as direções. O homem abriu os olhos:

- A energia da pessoa que despertou os Chitipati não é maligna...

Ele olhou para o garoto, que tremia dos pés à cabeça.

- Fique aqui...eu vou verificar o que aconteceu. Talvez essa pessoa precise de ajuda, se é que não morreu...

Ele levantou-se e seguiu na direção de onde vinham os sons. Havia um cemitério antigo naquela região, era considerado maldito pelas pessoas que ali viviam. Muitos haviam morrido ao tentar cruzar esse lugar, a maioria eram guerreiros que buscavam seus préstimos. Depois de alguns minutos, chegou ao local em questão e viu, horrorizado, uma jovem mulher tombando, enquanto aqueles seres emitiam sons pavorosos e a agrediam. Precisava salvá-la imediatamente ou a moça se tornaria um deles. Em um gesto rápido, moveu uma das mãos e um raio cintilante surgiu. A luz atingiu em cheio vários esqueletos, e uma forte explosão os fez em pedaços. Aqueles que ainda que restaram de pé grunhiram enraivecidos na direção do homem, mas este murmurou uma prece e, um a um, os zumbis foram sendo tragados pela terra. A neblina sumiu completamente e ele pôde ver a mulher desmaiada no solo. Ele se aproximou rapidamente e verificou pesaroso que ela estava muito ferida; ajoelhando-se, pegou um dos pulsos e respirou aliviado. Ainda estava viva, embora os batimentos cardíacos estivessem fracos. Pôs a mulher nos braços e tomou o caminho de volta.

Quando chegou, verificou que havia um outro homem junto ao menino, um homem idoso. Os dois ficaram surpresos ao ver a moça ferida. O homem que a salvara tentava reanimá-la. Se não fizesse alguma coisa, ela morreria em pouco tempo. Olhou para o velho e ordenou:

- Rampa, volte para a vila e avise às anciãs que devem ir para a torre. Essa moça precisa de cuidados urgentes. Eu os encontrarei lá...

Fez um sinal para que o garoto acompanhasse o velho. Os dois saíram andando o mais rápido que podiam. Quando eles se afastaram, o jovem homem fechou os olhos e se concentrou, desaparecendo em um piscar de olhos, levando consigo a mulher.

oOo

N/A:

Chitipati: São divindades do budismo tibetano representadas por dois esqueletos que dançam. Eles são conhecidos como "os senhores dos cemitérios". Diz a lenda que os dois eram iogues que meditavam em uma caverna no Himalaia, quando um grupo de assassinos os decapitaram . Transformaram-se, então, em espíritos vingativos. Simbolizam o ciclo da vida e da morte. Achei interessante associar essa lenda aos esqueletos que protegem o caminho que leva à casa de Mu.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.

oOo

Sentia uma leve brisa, uma brisa gelada. Confusa, tateava na escuridão, era como se estivesse em um longo corredor... ao longe, via algo brilhando, parecia uma janela ou porta... aproximava-se cada vez mais, a luminosidade tornava-se aos poucos difusa, ia aumentando de intensidade, até não poder mais olhar diretamente para a luz...

Despertara. Teria morrido? Não, com certeza não...podia sentir seu corpo, estava respirando. Aos poucos, foi tomando consciência do que estava acontecendo. Sua visão, antes embaralhada, voltara gradualmente ao normal e fazia com que as coisas ao seu redor se tornassem mais nítidas, mais palpáveis. Respirou profundamente, sentiu novamente o ar gelado penetrar em seus pulmões. Estava viva. Agradeceu mentalmente a Deus por aquela dádiva, embora ainda não soubesse onde estava e como havia sido salva.

Encontrava-se em um aposento ligeiramente circular, com paredes de pedra. Estava deitada em uma cama rústica, coberta com peles de animais e mantas. Com dificuldade, sentou-se na cama e observou com curiosidade o quarto. Não havia luxo, apenas a cama, peles de animais e almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, um banquinho feito de madeira e couro, uma lamparina apagada em um canto... viu suas roupas cuidadosamente dobradas, e sobre estas sua mochila e as velhas botas. Havia uma janela alta, por onde podia ver o céu, um céu em tons avermelhados. À sua esquerda, uma abertura larga na parede que servia de porta. Estava sozinha, não se ouvia nada, a não ser o chilrear de pássaros ao longe. Devia ser final de tarde, perdera toda a noção do tempo. Alguém cuidara de seus ferimentos: suas mãos e braços estavam enfaixados até os cotovelos, apenas as pontas dos dedos estavam de fora. Uma túnica de lã envolvia seu corpo, era macia e quentinha. Respirou profundamente de novo, desta vez o ar da montanha trouxera outros odores. Sentia agora um leve cheiro de gordura rançosa, provavelmente proveniente da lamparina, os tibetanos costumavam usar manteiga como combustível. Enrolou-se um pouco mais sob as cobertas e, embalada pelo silêncio, foi se deixando levar pelo cansaço que a dominava. Mas seus sentidos foram despertos novamente, sentiu que alguém a observava. Olhou em direção à porta e viu um homem que entrara no quarto silenciosamente. O aposento estava ficando um pouco escuro, ele acendeu a lamparina e então puxou o banquinho de madeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama. Um par de olhos de um verde profundo a observava preocupado. O homem era jovem e forte, e vestia uma bata de seda azul e calças de lã grossa. Tinha a pele branca e longos cabelos castanhos-claros, finos e delicados como fios de seda, amarrados com uma fita. No centro da testa havia duas manchas ovaladas, de um vermelho violáceo. Curiosamente, faltavam-lhe as sobrancelhas. Era bonito, e transmitia serenidade e confiança. Essa rápida análise, após o susto, deixou Anna tranqüila. O estranho homem então esboçou um leve sorriso e perguntou:

- Keh-rang ku-su de-bo yin-peh? (como está?)

Tibetano. Embora conhecesse um pouco da língua em questão, não estava disposta a travar um diálogo em tibetano, sua mente ainda estava confusa com o que acontecera. Mesmo assim, respondeu:

- La yin... (estou bem)

Ele sorriu e continuou:

- Ngah Mu... Keh rahng loong-ba kah-nay yin? (Meu nome é Mu... de onde vem?)

- Ngah Anna... Ngah England nay yin. (Sou Anna...vim da Inglaterra)

O homem deu uma risadinha e então falou em inglês, deixando Anna perplexa:

- Para uma inglesa, entende e fala bem o tibetano, senhorita...

A observação a deixou um pouco irritada. Por acaso estava zombando dela? Ele sorria divertido, via com satisfação sua paciente se recuperar, o arzinho enfezado da garota era a prova disto.

- Perdoe-me, não quis constrangê-la... Deixe-me ver seus ferimentos...

Ele puxou as cobertas e segurou as mãos de Anna, desenrolando cuidadosamente as ataduras. Ela lembrou-se do incidente, como tentara escapar daqueles zumbis furiosos, as unhas afiadas rasgando e ferindo seu corpo, a dor dilacerante que sentira antes de perder os sentidos...Essas lembranças terríveis a fizeram cair em choro convulsivo, deixando Mu sem ação.

- Senhorita, o que foi que houve?

Anna virara o rosto, balbuciava palavras e não conseguia conter o choro. Mu puxou a moça para junto de si, a abraçando e murmurando palavras de consolo.Assim ficaram, até que Anna acalmou-se. Sentir o abraço e o cheiro de sândalo das roupas deste estranho era gostoso, reconfortante até. Tivera realmente muita sorte ao ser amparada por ele. Mu, percebendo que ela estava mais tranqüila, fez com que se deitasse novamente. Segurando suas mãos, ele retomou a conversa:

- Escute Anna, esteve inconsciente por dois dias, teve muita febre, achei que não iria sobreviver... Suas feridas estão cicatrizando graças aos ungüentos que tenho aqui...Está agora fora de perigo, precisa apenas descansar, para que não sinta os efeitos da altitude.

Sua voz era melodiosa, Anna não conseguia desviar o olhar do rapaz. Ele sorri e afaga seus cabelos:

- Não se preocupe, aqui está segura... Kiki!

Ele olha em direção à porta. Em seguida, apareceu um garotinho, este deveria ter uns oito anos. Olhou curioso para Anna e falou algo para Mu que ela não conseguiu entender. Seu tibetano era realmente limitado... Mu parecia dar ordens e o garotinho saiu apressado. Mu continuou a afagar seus cabelos, sempre sorrindo. Após alguns minutos, o garotinho surge novamente, desta vez com uma cuia de madeira em suas mãos. Ele entregou a cuia a Mu e saiu do recinto.

- Vamos, beba um pouco deste chá, vai te fazer bem...

Mu apóia a cabeça da moça com uma das mãos e com a outra vai oferecendo a cuia. Era _po_ _cha_, Anna não gostava desta típica bebida tibetana, mas sentia fome e foi sorvendo o chá em pequenos goles. Mu fez com que bebesse tudo, depois examinou suas mãos e trocou as ataduras. Puxou as cobertas até o pescoço, colocou mais uma almofada sob sua cabeça.

- Está confortável?

Anna faz sim com a cabeça. Ele então sorri e diz:

- Deve descansar agora. Amanhã conversaremos...

Mu faz um movimento com a mão direita e Anna vê surgir uma gota de luz entre seus dedos. Ele murmura algumas palavras ininteligíveis, parecia um mantra. Anna observa aquela pequenina luz e sente seus olhos começarem a fechar, o som do mantra agora ecoava por todo o quarto. Sono, sentia muito sono...

A moça finalmente adormeceu. Mu continuava a observá-la, admirado com sua beleza. Kiki apareceu novamente à porta, observava desconfiado aquela cena, seu mestre parecia

encantado pela moça.

- Mestre...

- Ah, Kiki, você está aí?

- É... faz um tempinho...

Falando, Kiki se aproxima e, agitado com a presença daquela inesperada hóspede, fica pensando em uma maneira de satisfazer sua curiosidade sem levar uma bronca de Mu.

- Como ela está, Mestre?

Mu sorri:

- Ficará bem, Kiki. Já está fora de perigo.

- Ela veio do Santuário?

Uma ruga formou-se na testa de Mu. Por um momento, Kiki percebeu uma sombra no olhar de seu Mestre. Ele odiava ter que pensar no Santuário e nos problemas que já tivera por abandonar temporariamente seu posto, mesmo que tenha sido um abandono estratégico.

Suspirou.

- Não creio, Kiki. Acho que ela é apenas mais um desses turistas desavisados...a propósito, verificou se há algum grupo em excursão pelas montanhas?

- Já falei com Rampa , ele enviou alguns homens até Jamiel, mas eles ainda não retornaram.

Mu levantou-se.

- Bem, acho que já fizemos tudo o que podíamos... Vamos deixar nas mãos dos deuses agora. Vamos nos recolher, amanhã há muita coisa a ser feita e lições a serem dadas...

Kiki fez um careta ao ouvir a palavra "lição". Preferia brincar com os garotos da vila a ter que ficar aprendendo grego ou história.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara, Kiki. Sabe que tem obrigações. Vá para o seu quarto agora...

Kiki saiu resmungando. Mu apagou a lamparina e segue Kiki, pensando na petulância do moleque. Tão novinho e já com uma "lingüinha tão afiada". Lembrou-se de seu mestre Shion e de seu árduo treinamento, ai dele se ousasse contrariar alguma ordem ou orientação do antigo guerreiro de Áries... era uma chicotada no traseiro na certa! Detestava a idéia de ter que tomar medidas drásticas, mas o atrevimento de Kiki fazia com que ele pensasse às vezes em um bom castigo.

oOo

Amanhece. Anna despertou com raios de sol em seu rosto. Olhou em torno, não havia ninguém no quarto. Olhou para janela, viu um pedaço azul do céu, mas fazia frio. Sentia-se bem melhor, o chá e o tratamento dispensado pelo senhor daquela casa fizeram um bem enorme. Espreguiçou-se. Devia ser bem cedo, decidiu dormir mais um pouco. Quando acordou novamente, Mu já estava no quarto, sorrindo para ela.

- Bom dia, senhorita Anna. Como se sente?

Com uma pele sobre os ombros, Mu estava sentado ao lado da cama. Estava com seus longos cabelos soltos. Anna olhou dentro daqueles lindos olhos verdes e suspirou. Quem era esse homem?

- Anna?

Só então percebeu que não respondera ao cumprimento do rapaz. Céus, devia estar com uma cara de idiota, olhando para ele daquele jeito! Rezava para que ele não tivesse percebido...

- Ahn... Desculpe-me... Eu estava...

- Sonhando acordada, não é mesmo?

Anna sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo. Mu sorriu diante do embaraço da moça. Tinha consciência de que era sedutor, já reparara no efeito que provocava nas mocinhas quando descia até Jamiel, mas nunca se importara com isso. Tinha outros valores. Tratava todos da mesma maneira, sem distinção, mantendo a discrição que lhe era peculiar, principalmente em relação às mulheres. Isso evitava problemas.Mas a inglesinha parecia bem atrapalhada com aquela situação, e ele, sem saber por que, estava começando a gostar daquele jogo...

- Perguntei como se sente...

- Ahn, sim... Eu... eu estou bem melhor...agora.

- Bom, muito bom. Vim buscá-la para tomar o desjejum. Está com fome?

- Um pouco.

- Venha, vou ajudá-la a se levantar...

Anna sentou-se na cama. Mas quando tentou erguer-se, cambaleou. Foi amparada por Mu, que segurou suas mãos.

- Ai, minha cabeça dói...

- Não se preocupe, vai passar. Ainda é efeito da altitude.

Ela respirou fundo e foi andando devagarinho, apoiada no braço de Mu. Mas quando saiu do quarto e viu que teria que descer uma escada em espiral, olhou para ele assustada.

- Eu não vou conseguir...

- Venha, não precisa ter medo.

Dizendo isto, ele a suspende pela cintura e a coloca em seus braços. Ela arrepia-se com o contato das mãos dele e apóia a cabeça no peito de Mu, sentindo novamente o cheiro de sândalo de seu corpo. Após uma longa descida sempre em espiral (que raios de casa era aquela?), chegaram ao que parecia ser o térreo. Mu a coloca cuidadosamente no chão.

- Pronto, sã e salva! – brincou.

Anna olhou para cima e ficou impressionada com a altura da escada. Aquela casa mais parecia uma enorme torre, com vários andares. "Meu Deus, onde é que estou?"

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou um preocupado Mu, ao perceber a expressão atônita dela.

- Sim... er.. Será que eu posso me lavar antes de comer?

- Claro! Venha comigo.

Havia uma passagem à esquerda. Um lance descendente de escadas levava a um corredor estreito, que por sua vez, terminava em mais degraus. "Essa não, mais escadas!", pensou desconsolada.

Mu a auxilia na descida e ela vai observando aquele estranho lugar. Estavam debaixo da torre, o lugar parecia uma caverna, havia várias tochas acesas iluminando o caminho. O local era úmido e um pouco abafado, havia muito vapor de água.

Fim da escada. Ela olha à sua frente e vê uma imensa piscina escavada na rocha , bem, pelo menos parecia com uma... notou que saía uma fumacinha da água.

- É uma fonte termal? – perguntou.

- Sim, aqui no Tibete existem várias fontes como esta, mas a maioria delas fica no planalto ao norte. Essa é a única aqui na região.

- Em uma montanha?

- Provavelmente existe atividade vulcânica aqui. Há um rio subterrâneo que alimenta essa fonte. Esse lugar é muito antigo... Venha.

Anna segue Mu. Ele indica uma rocha plana, que parecia uma mesa. Sobre esta, havia uma muda de roupa, vários potes de cerâmica e algumas mantas de tecido grosso.

- Aqui tem roupa limpa, ervas aromáticas, óleos e sabão. Use essas mantas para se enxugar. Quando terminar, me chame. Virei buscá-la.

Ele dá as costas e segue em direção à escada. Anna o acompanha com os olhos, até que ele sumiu através da passagem. Ela então sentou-se em uma pedra e começou a se despir lentamente. Estava mesmo precisando de um banho. Vê os potes e vai destampando um a um e verificando o que havia em seu interior. Depois olhou melancólica para suas mãos enfaixadas, seu corpo estava cheio de cortes e arranhões... era esquisito, mas não sentia mais a dor dos ferimentos. Criou coragem e resolveu tirar as ataduras. Ficou surpresa ao constatar que as feridas estavam praticamente cicatrizadas. Como aquilo era possível? Decerto, aquele lugar estava envolto em mistério, a começar pelo próprio Mu.

- Quem é você, Mu? - murmurou para si mesma.

Ela se aproximou da piscina e tocou a água. Era cristalina e estava bem quente. Sentou-se na borda e deixou seu corpo escorregar até a água. Mergulhou bem devagar para que seu corpo pudesse se acostumar à temperatura. Esfregou o corpo com as ervas aromáticas e com um óleo de textura finíssima. A água estava gostosa, tinha vontade de ficar mais tempo ali, mas não queria deixar Mu esperando. Após enxugar-se com uma daquelas mantas, vestiu a roupa, uma _chuba_ vermelha e uma calça de tecido grosseiro. Havia também uma tira de tecido colorido, que ela prontamente utilizou para ajustar a roupa, que ficara um pouco folgada na cintura. Havia também um par de sapatilhas de couro cru junto às mantas e as calçou. Sentiu-se um pouco estranha com aquela vestimenta, mas o que importava é que estava limpa. Tratou de deixar tudo arrumado e, conforme o combinado, o chamou.

Ele apareceu logo em seguida, trazendo em suas mãos uma pele. Colocou-a sobre os ombros da garota.

-Está frio, deve usar isto para não se resfriar.

Na hora de subir a escada Mu a ajudou, pois ficara com medo de escorregar no lodo que cobria os degraus. Minutos depois, estava sentada diante de uma mesa em algum lugar daquela casa, sendo servida por seu estranho anfitrião. Mu havia preparado chá, havia coalhada, mel, pão de cevada e _tsampa_, leite e queijo. Tudo ali era simples e rústico, havia um fogão feito de pedra, o forno estava aceso para aquecer o ambiente. Lenha em um canto, um armário com panelas de cobre, vasilhas de cerâmica e madeira, talheres. Havia várias ânforas de terracota enfileiradas em uma prateleira. O cheiro de manteiga era forte e misturava-se com o com cheiro de ervas e cebolas. Mu colocou um pouco de chá em uma vasilha de cerâmica e o entregou à Anna:

- Prefere com leite ou com manteiga?

- Eu prefiro simples, se não se importa...

Ela pegou um pouco de mel para adoçar o chá, que era servido quase fervente, naquela altitude a água fervia abaixo dos 100°C. Comeu um pouco de pão de cevada e provou a coalhada. Mu preparava sua refeição, estava entretido em misturar _tsampa_, sal e manteiga ao chá. Comiam em silêncio, um de frente para o outro. Ela comera pouco; o cheiro da cozinha dava-lhe náuseas. Mu percebeu que ela havia parado de comer.

- Perdeu a fome?

- Estou satisfeita, obrigada...

Teve medo de ofendê-lo ao se recusar a comer mais. Mas simplesmente não conseguia engolir mais nada.

Mu sorriu. Sabia que os ocidentais estranhavam a comida daquele lugar, não era bobo. Mas resolveu não insistir, ela parecia um pouco desconfortável. Talvez fosse o cheiro da manteiga, estava mesmo muito forte.

Ela observava discretamente Mu tomar o desjejum. Anna reparara nas mãos dele, grandes e calejadas. Ele possuía traços finos, emoldurados por gestos suaves, mas tinha um corpo másculo, com músculos bem definidos e trabalhados. Não parecia com a grande maioria dos tibetanos.

Mu, por sua vez, também analisava a mulher à sua frente. Quando a resgatara, ferida e desmaiada, não vira nada de especial, havia somente a preocupação em salvar uma vida; mas agora, surpreendera-se consigo mesmo, a olhava como um homem olha para uma mulher. Os cabelos ruivos e lisos, a boca pequena, tentava imaginar como seria o corpo sob aquelas roupas grossas e deselegantes. Bonita. Provavelmente era casada, pensou desapontado. E com certeza deveria haver um marido lá fora, aflito e nervoso, procurando pela esposa perdida...

E assim, calados e com as mentes cheias de pensamentos a respeito um do outro, terminaram de comer. Mu vai retirando a louça, enquanto Anna permaneceu sentada. Ele deixou tudo bem limpo, lavou a louça suja em um tanque com água que havia junto ao fogão. Então lembrou-se novamente do Santuário. Seu alarme interno soou. E se...Voltou para onde Anna estava, precisava saber quem ela era realmente e como se metera em toda aquela confusão. Que paranóia, mas tinha que zelar pela sua segurança acima de tudo, havia assassinos a serviço de Ares, o novo Mestre, punindo aqueles que eram considerados traidores... E quem vê cara...

- Agora que está recuperada, se me permite, podemos conversar. Como veio parar aqui?

- Sou professora, vim em uma excursão com alguns alunos da universidade. Me perdi do meu grupo enquanto subíamos a montanha...

- E o que procuravam?

- Falaram que existia uma fonte nesse lugar. Nos separamos para tentar encontrá-la e me perdi dos meus companheiros.

"Quanta irresponsabilidade!", pensou Mu. "Esses turistas..."

- Fez tudo errado, senhorita. Poderia ter morrido se eu não estivesse ali perto. Não havia guias com vocês?

Ela balançou a cabeça

- Não... eles ficaram com os outros no acampamento. Foi uma atitude precipitada de alguns... e minha também. Desculpe-me se causei a você algum transtorno.

- Não é necessário pedir desculpas, você foi vítima de seu ato inconseqüente, eu apenas a ajudei.

As palavras de Mu soaram secas, duras. Mas ele tinha razão, fôra muito irresponsável. Pensava agora nos seus alunos e nos outros professores que estavam no grupo. Deviam estar aflitos à sua procura, no mínimo achando que teria morrido. Ao pensar nisso, Anna sentiu seu coração encher-se de desespero, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Mu assistia a tudo isso impávido, estava sem entender como é que uma mulher bonita e inteligente fosse tão leviana, embora parecesse arrependida. Deveria ter pensado antes.

- Bem, senhorita, deve estar preocupada com seus amigos. Eu tomei a liberdade e pedi ajuda aos habitantes de um vilarejo próximo, para tentar localizar o seu grupo. Ainda não tive notícias, mas acho que amanhã ou depois teremos novidades. Tente se acalmar, não adianta agora ficar dessa maneira. Espero que isso sirva de lição a você e aos outros que também participaram desse absurdo... a montanha não perdoa quem a subestima. Lembre-se disso da próxima vez.

Ela continuava a chorar em silêncio, cabisbaixa. Chorava não somente por sentir-se responsável pelo provável sofrimento de seus amigos, mas também por ter desapontado aquele rapaz por quem, estranhamente, sentia-se atraída.

Mu agora tinha a certeza que ela não era uma enviada do cruel patriarca do Santuário. Isso dava-lhe uma sensação de alívio, era horrível viver constantemente sobressaltado, vendo inimigos em cada rosto. Por isso vivia isolado naquele lugar, apenas Kiki quebrava aquela monotonia com suas peraltices. Tinha contato com um vilarejo próximo, criava iaques e carneiros e os camponeses fabricavam manteiga e queijo com o leite que fornecia, que eram vendidos a cada quinze dias em Jamiel.O dinheiro obtido não era muito, mas ajudava bastante as pessoas que moravam naquele lugarejo. Em troca, tinha a amizade e a lealdade das pessoas. Mu não precisava desse lucro, seu mestre Shion havia lhe deixado uma pequena fortuna. Mas a vida naquele lugar dispensava luxos, gostava da simplicidade.

Seu mundo havia sido sacudido pela presença de Anna, a professorinha inglesa, bonita, frágil e...um pouquinho desmiolada, sim, porque passear na montanhas do Tibete como se estivesse passeando em Trafalgar Square não era coisa de gente muito centrada...Mu sorriu com esse seu pensamento maldoso. Pobre Anna! Agora chorava com seu coração cheio de culpa e medo. Mu lamentava o fato das pessoas agirem impulsivamente, sem pensar nas conseqüências para os outros e para si. Ele, que sempre foi sereno e racional, um dos escolhidos para servir a deusa da sabedoria, às vezes não conseguia entender a alma humana e suas idiossincrasias. Principalmente as mulheres, ah, essas eram complicadas demais!

Olhou novamente para Anna, que continuava da mesma maneira, chorosa e encolhida. Bem, precisava fazer alguma coisa para animá-la. Tinha sido muito duro, ela não era o Kiki certamente, mas não se arrependia do que havia dito, o puxão de orelha era merecido. O que Mu não percebia é que estava começando a se interessar por aquela moça, seu coração estava prestes a pregar-lhe uma peça.

Mas voltando à estória...

Ele lembrou-se que precisava ir à vila para verificar se sua encomenda de chá havia chegado. Resolveu dar um pulinho lá e levaria Anna consigo... Será que ela aceitaria o convite? Talvez parasse de chorar.

- Anna, preciso ir até à vila para pegar um pouco de chá. Não gostaria de ir comigo? Assim poderá se distrair um pouco.

Ela o olhou surpresa, mas Mu percebeu que o convite a deixou contente. Seus olhos brilharam e não era somente por causa das lágrimas que ainda teimavam em rolar.

Saíram em seguida. Era um dia bonito, o céu azul sem nuvens, mas como estava frio! Era verão, mas a temperatura devia estar em torno dos 7 °C. Ela se encolheu, apertando contra o corpo a pele de carneiro que Mu gentilmente pusera em seus ombros. Foram andando devagar, conversando. Os pulmões de Anna ainda tentavam se adaptar ao ar rarefeito, ela respirava com uma certa dificuldade.

- A vila não fica muito distante, o caminho é muito bonito. Você vai gostar...

- Acho que sim...

- Sente-se melhor?

- Sim, veja...

Ela mostrou as mãos, já sem as ataduras. Mu sorriu, aquele remedinho feito à base de ervas era muito bom. É claro que ele ajudara um pouquinho com seus poderes, mas ela não precisava saber.

Mu olhava para o cabelo dela, os raios de sol produziam reflexos incandescentes, parecia fogo. "Cabelos de fogo", pensou divertido. "Lindos, ou melhor, linda... Epa, de novo com aqueles pensamentos... Contenha-se , Mu, contenha-se! O que o mestre diria?" Ele então lembrou-se de algumas lendas contadas à boca miúda, quando morou na Grécia, durante seu treinamento. Estorinhas a respeito da vida amorosa de Shion. Segundo contava-se, Shion, quando jovem, fôra um amante contumaz, e havia se relacionado tanto com homens quanto com mulheres. Nunca verificara a veracidade daquelas conversas, mas não duvidava de algumas, seu mestre era um homem muito carismático. Se Shion podia, porque ele não? Não, mas aquilo não era certo... e se ela fosse realmente comprometida? Mu procurava, instintivamente, uma aliança nos dedos da moça, algo que pudesse corroborar suas suspeitas. Mas, que nada! E cadê a coragem para perguntar? "Não pode se apaixonar, Mu, não vá se apaixonar", pensou com um suspiro.

Anna sorria, estava contente. Ele era uma ótima companhia, a única coisa boa em tudo aquilo. Pareciam dois tontos, embasbacados um com o outro, mas ambos tentavam aparentar neutralidade.

Finalmente chegaram à vila. Um grupo de crianças, entre elas, Kiki, foram recebê-los. Mu colocou um garotinho miúdo e careca nos braços, este dava risadas de alegria. A eles juntaram-se algumas mulheres. Foram entrando no vilarejo, Mu conversava alegremente. De repente, Anna se viu cercada de várias pessoas, que sorriam para ela e falavam palavras que ela não entendeu. Os tibetanos eram muito simpáticos e costumavam ser muito receptivos, ela se sentiu à vontade ali. Mu dava atenção a todos, Anna reparou que muitos faziam reverências respeitosas ou beijavam-lhe as mãos. Percebeu o quanto ele era querido por todos, era realmente um homem de muitas qualidades. Também não deixou de reparar que as mulheres lhe dedicavam uma atenção especial, fosse jovem ou anciã... as mocinhas davam risadinhas envergonhadas quando ele as cumprimentava. Sentiu uma pontadinha de ciúmes ao ver Mu cercado pelas beldades do lugar... Será que ele tinha alguma namorada? Seus olhares, então, se cruzam em meio àquela agitação. O tempo pareceu parar, os olhos verdes de Mu eram a única coisa que Anna via. Mergulhou dentro daquele mar profundo, sua alma afundando cada vez mais naquele turbilhão de emoções. Sentiu o ar faltar, suas pernas fraquejaram...

Estava apaixonada.

oOo

N/A:

**Po Cha**: chá preto fervido com manteiga e sal. Bebida típica do Tibete. Há três formas de se beber chá no Tibete: simples (fervido sem nenhum aditivo), com leite (chá, leite e açúcar fervidos juntos) e o po cha.

**Chuba**: Vestimenta típica dos tibetanos. É um roupão de lã com mangas longas que se amarra na cintura, formando um bolso sobre o peito, dentro do qual se transportam objetos e até crianças.

**Tsampa**: farinha feita com cevada torrada e moída. A cevada é bastante cultivada no Tibete, é o principal produto agrícola tibetano. A Tsampa é misturada ao chá com manteiga e sal, formando-se bolas, constituindo a principal refeição dos tibetanos.

**Altitude**: Muitos turistas são acometidos de AMS (Acute Mountain Sickness) devido às grandes altitudes no Tibete. Alguns sintomas: irritabilidade, dores de cabeça, náuseas, falta de apetite e falta de ar.

**Fontes termais**: Realmente existem no norte do Tibete.

Me perdoem o fato de retratar o Mu sem as longas madeixas cor de lavanda. Tenho um Tankohon dos Cavaleiros (acho que é o nº 08) no qual há um desenho colorido do Mu com cabelos castanhos claros. Nem preciso dizer que ele está lindo...

Meus agradecimentos à Juliane Chan, Arthemisys e Fabi Washu pelas reviews. Meninas, espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo. Bjos e tudo de bom!

Ainda não tive tempo de fazer o meu profile, estarei providenciando em breve.

Ah! Desculpem possíveis erros de digitação...


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.

oOo

O líder daquela vila era um homem chamado Rampa. Tinha cerca de sessenta anos, era forte e severo e muito respeitado por todos. Tinha sete filhos, três dos quais eram mulheres. Cuidava também de alguns sobrinhos e sobrinhas. Rampa tinha uma profunda admiração por Mu, considerava-se privilegiado por ter a amizade de um guerreiro como ele. Shion também fôra seu amigo. Rampa sabia da existência do Santuário e dos tristes acontecimentos doze anos antes. Prometera ao espírito do seu amado amigo que cuidaria de Mu e protegeria seu segredo.

Ele foi ao encontro de Mu, afastando os que estavam à sua frente. Era sempre assim, toda vez que ele aparecia por lá causava aquela comoção. Dessa vez, ele trouxe aquela jovenzinha que escapara dos Chitipati. Por sorte, Mu chegou a tempo de socorrê-la. Mas agora tudo parecia estar bem. Os dois amigos se vêem frente a frente e trocam uma longa reverência.

- Meu caro amigo Rampa, como vão as coisas?

- Ah, mestre Mu, tudo está bem. Veio pegar sua encomenda de chá?

- É, meu estoque está no fim. E agora que eu tenho uma hóspede...

Rampa olha em direção à Anna, que ficara um pouco afastada. Kiki estava por perto, empurrando todos aqueles que se aproximavam da moça.

- Ah, como ela está?

- Fora de perigo agora, embora ainda esteja um pouco fraca.

Rampa perguntou num sussurro:

- Descobriu de onde ela veio?

- Inglaterra...

Conversavam em voz baixa. Anna procura Mu com os olhos e o vê conversando com um homem. De vez em quando, olhavam em sua direção. É claro que estavam falando dela, disso não tinha nenhuma dúvida.

- Quer dizer que não é nenhum aliado de Ares? Bom...

- É...Não é inimiga. Venha, vou lhe apresentá-la...

Anna vê Mu se aproximar. Trazia aquele homem com quem estivera conversando.

- Anna, esse é Rampa, o líder dessa gente. Ele me ajudou a salvá-la.

Rampa adianta-se e junta as mãos, numa pequena reverência.

- Kay-nang-gi-ma-ray, seja bem vinda, senhorita Anna.

Ele falava inglês com um forte sotaque. Anna sorri e devolve-lhe o cumprimento.

- Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim.

- Não foi nada...deve sua vida ao mestre Mu.

Ela olha sorrindo para Mu, seus olhos brilhavam. Ele também não conseguia desviar o olhar. Rampa observava aqueles dois, era impressão sua, ou havia algo a mais naqueles sorrisos e olhares? Rampa sabia que era fácil uma mulher se apaixonar pelo seu amigo, ele era jovem, bonito e gentil. Sorriu. Já tinha vivido o suficiente para conhecer as artimanhas do amor. Surpresa foi constatar que Mu também correspondia aos olhares da moça inglesa, parecia encantado. Mu, apaixonado? Não, não podia ser. Ele sempre se mostrou tão racional, tão controlado... Bem, fosse o que fosse, não era de sua conta. Tratou de mandar trazer o pacote com o chá. Sonam, atendendo ao chamado do pai, foi correndo pegar a encomenda para Mu. Enquanto isso, a conversa continuava:

- Rampa, tem notícias de Jamiel?

- Se é a respeito dos amigos dela, ainda não. Os homens ainda não retornaram, mas acredito que amanhã estarão por aqui e trarão boas notícias.

Anna agitou-se. Pensar em seus amigos e alunos era doloroso e aquela falta de notícias a deixava mais nervosa. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Não queria que Mu percebesse sua preocupação.

Mu conversou mais um pouco e depois se despediram de Rampa. As crianças os seguiram até a saída da vila fazendo muito barulho. Foram caminhando em silêncio.Anna tocava distraidamente os rododendros que margeavam o caminho. Ele sorria ao observar aquela mulher com jeito de menina tocar os arbustos, parando aqui e acolá para aspirar o suave perfume das flores, graciosa feito um beija-flor. Após alguns minutos de caminhada ela percebeu que não era o mesmo caminho que os levara àquela aldeia.

- Esse não é o caminho pelo qual fomos à vila...

- Sim. Esta é uma outra trilha...

- Por que viemos por aqui?

- Gosto de ter opções...

- Opções? Não está fugindo de ninguém, está?

Ele soltou uma risada gostosa. Ela quase se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo, mas ele pareceu não se importar com aquela perguntinha capciosa.

- Não, senhorita, não estou fugindo. Apenas gostaria de mostrar-lhe algo. Vamos?

Entraram em um desvio à direita, havia uma pequena trilha sombreada que ia se elevando aos poucos. No fim da trilha, havia uma escada de pedra bruta escondida entre capim e arbustos floridos, que subia a montanha. De mãos dadas, Mu e Anna vão subindo devagar, e, após alguns minutos, chegaram a um imenso platô e ela contemplou maravilhada o que viu diante de si.

Dali tinha uma visão privilegiada do vale que se abria à sua frente. O sol iluminava as escarpas de pedra e os cumes cobertos de neve das montanhas que cercavam o vale. Ao longe, podia ver um imenso lago, cujas águas tinham um brilho dourado àquela hora da manhã. Boquiaberta, caiu de joelhos sobre a grama, fascinada. Mu sentou-se a seu lado e murmurou:

- O Yamdrok Tso...

Anna continuava estática, sem conseguir articular uma palavra sequer. Mu riu do jeito dela:

- Também fiquei assim quando estive aqui pela primeira vez... sem palavras. Sempre venho aqui quando quero pensar na vida, tomar alguma decisão.

- É... lindo...- ela finalmente diz, sorrindo para ele.

Ficaram uns momentos em silêncio, admirando a bela paisagem. A paz daquele lugar a fez entrar em devaneios. Ele, por sua vez, pensava nos estranhos sentimentos que aquela garota estava despertando em seu coração.

- Conhece a lenda do lago Yamdrok, senhorita?

Ela tinha no semblante um ar sonhador.

- Como?

- Perguntei se conhece a lenda do lago...

- Não...não conheço...

Ele suspirou antes de continuar:

- O lago Yamdrok é considerado um dos lagos sagrados do Tibete. Reza a lenda que ele surgiu de uma fada que desceu dos céus. Seu marido a seguiu e se transformou no Monte Kampala, que é aquela montanha à direita. As montanhas que você vê ao redor do lago são os montes Nyinchenkhasa, Chetungsu e Changsamlhamo.

Ele apontou a nordeste:

- Naquela direção fica Lhasa, a capital de nosso país.

- Nunca imaginei ter uma visão dessas do Tibete. Tudo parece tão perfeito...

- É... parece. Mas mesmo aqui há problemas como em todo lugar. Há fome, miséria, ignorância. E o domínio chinês causou estragos consideráveis em nossas crenças e costumes...

Ela acompanhava tudo com atenção, o escutando enlevada narrar as lendas daquele lugar. Mu reparou que ela tremia um pouco, provavelmente de frio. Seus lábios estavam ficando arroxeados.

- Meu Deus, está congelando...

- É, um pouco...

Ele tirou o mantô de pele que estava usando e o colocou sobre Anna. Passou um dos braços sobre o ombro dela e a aconchegou junto a si. Ela sentiu-se mais aquecida, mas sabia que não era somente devido a mais uma pele malcheirosa cobrindo seu corpo. A perigosa proximidade física com seu atraente interlocutor estava despertando sensações nada inocentes em seu corpo.

- Está mais aquecida?

"Você não imagina o quanto..." e ficou ruborizada com o pensamento malicioso. Assentiu calada. Temia abrir a boca e deixar que ele percebesse o que estava sentindo. Mas ele também estava com o coração aos pulos por estar junto a ela. Perguntou a si mesmo se não estaria sendo atrevido demais ao abraçá-la. Todavia, ela não parecia se incomodar com aquele gesto. Fazia tempo que ele não desfrutava da companhia de uma mulher tão bonita como aquela.

- O que ensina a seus alunos?

- História Antiga. Sou doutora em Arqueologia...

- Interessante... Gosta do que faz?

- Sim...

Ela olhou para os dedos compridos que enlaçavam e comprimiam seu ombro direito. Os longos cabelos dele faziam cócegas no rosto dela. "Belo e suave como um anjo", ela pensou, embevecida com os dotes físicos dele.

- Não parece um tibetano, quero dizer... pelo menos fisicamente...

Ele deu uma risada:

- Mas sou filho desta terra, senhorita, muito embora minhas origens sejam estrangeiras... Já ouviu falar da Lemúria?

- Lemúria? Já... mas não há registros...históricos.

- Ah, esqueci que é uma cientista... mas sinto desapontá-la, você está diante de um legítimo descendente da Terra da Lemúria. Meu povo se espalhou por vários lugares desse mundo e o Tibete foi um dos escolhidos... mas isso foi há milênios, quando ainda não havia arqueólogos...

Apesar do comentário irônico, ela não perdeu o rebolado e devolveu na mesma moeda:

- Quando fiz a observação, não quis dizer que não acreditava em você, Sr. Lemuriano...Mas seria muito interessante ter o senhor como objeto de estudo...

Dessa vez quem ficou vermelho feito pimentão foi Mu. Ela sorriu deliciada, tinha conseguido deixá-lo sem jeito.

- Ponto para você, mocinha...

Ambos riram divertidos e silenciaram em seguida. Ele a encarou sério:

- Me desculpe Anna, foi apenas uma brincadeira...

- Eu sei... deixa pra lá.

Antes que a conversa pudesse ser encerrada ali mesmo, ela perguntou:

- O que foi que me atacou?

- Chitipati...

- Chiti o quê?

- Chitipati...Ali fica um antigo cemitério. Os Chitipati são cadáveres animados por espíritos perdidos, são seres que se alimentam da energia alheia. É um lugar amaldiçoado, as pessoas que vivem nessa região evitam a todo custo passar por ali.

- O que acontece com as pessoas que são atacadas por aqueles... monstros?

- Aquelas que não conseguem escapar com vida se tornam um deles... Você teve muita sorte.

Ela sentiu arrepios ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se não tivesse sido salva. Olhou para as mãos cheia de feridas. Jamais conseguiria esquecer aquele horror. Então, o som de um trovão ribombando ao longe a trouxe de volta à realidade.

- O que foi isso?

- Um trovão...

Ele levantou-se e observou o céu durante algum tempo. O céu, antes azul e limpo, agora adquirira uma leve tonalidade plúmbea e estava cheio de nuvens.

- É... parece que vai cair uma tempestade ... São muito comuns nessa época do ano – comentou. - É uma pena, senhorita, mas teremos que ir embora. É perigoso ficarmos aqui durante a enxurrada.

E, estendendo uma das mãos, a ajudou a se levantar.

oOo

**N/A (para não perder o costume)**:

**Kay-nang-gi-ma-ray: **expressão tibetana que significa "bem-vindo".

**Chá**: o chá no Tibet é armazenado na forma de tijolos de vários tamanhos, formados pelas folhas de chá prensadas.

**Rododendro: **arbusto perene, originário do Extremo Oriente. Pertence à família das _Ericaceae, _à qual pertence a azálea. São plantas de clima frio, muito comuns na região do Himalaia. Suas flores formam rácimos, em tons que vão do branco ao róseo, passando pelo roxo.

**Lago Yamdrok: **A lenda que Mu contou existe mesmo. O Lago Yamdrok ou Yamdrok Tso, é o lago mais sagrado do Tibete. Possui uma curiosa forma de escorpião, revelada por fotos de satélite. Fica na região de Nhagartse, a cem quilômetros a sudeste de Lhasa. Suas águas são de cor turquesa e os tibetanos costumam visitar o lago antes de tomar decisões importantes. No lado sul do lago, existe o monastério Sangding, famoso por abrigar a única lama do Tibete. Atualmente, o lago está sendo drenado pelo governo chinês para a construção de uma hidroelétrica, um verdadeiro absurdo.

**China: **O que Mu comentou é verdade. O Tibete foi invadido e ocupado por tropas chinesas em 1949. Mais de um milhão de tibetanos morreram como resultado direto desta ocupação, mais de 6.000 monastérios foram destruídos e outros milhares de tibetanos foram presos e torturados por suas crenças políticas e religiosas. O Tibete sempre foi um estado independente e soberano, com moeda, língua, crenças, leis e costumes próprios; agora luta para reconquistar seu status de independente, enquanto o governo chinês afirma que o Tibete sempre foi parte da China. Desde 1959, a China vem ameaçando o meio ambiente do Tibete com minas terrestres, depósitos de lixo nuclear, além de destruir florestas.


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.

oOo

Chovia sem parar há dois dias. Deitada na cama, ela escutava a chuva que caía incessante. A lamparina acesa em um canto quebrava a tétrica escuridão que se abatera sobre aquele recinto, e a luz débil formava sombras curiosas nas paredes. Tinha em mãos uma velha edição inglesa de _Fausto_, um volume que cheirava a mofo, que Mu providenciara para que se distraísse. A leitura fez com que esquecesse um pouco a solidão.Sentia agora um leve mal-estar, que creditava em parte ao tédio que a consumia. Colocou a mão na testa, a febre havia sumido. Voltara febril do passeio, Mu ficara alarmado com a possibilidade de uma piora no seu estado de saúde e a metera na cama, apesar de seus protestos. Ele só aparecia para lhe trazer as refeições e ela aproveitava esses momentos para puxar conversa com ele.

Sentiu um pouco de fome, sua barriga fez o ronco característico.Veio à mente a lembrança do bife acebolado com purê de batatas que a mãe costumava fazer para ela e para o irmão mais velho quando crianças. Se continuasse a pensar em comida daquele jeito, ficaria maluca. Não sabia por quanto tempo ainda suportaria a monótona comida tibetana. Olhou para sua mochila, que jazia no chão. Talvez tivesse sobrado algum lanchinho, quem sabe um chocolate. A idéia de comer algo "decente" a animou, ela saiu da cama e foi remexer a mochila. Encontrou meio pacote de biscoitos, estavam meio amolecidos, mas ela os comeu assim mesmo. Desde quando o estômago reparava nesses detalhes? Restava também a água da garrafa, que bebeu de um gole só. Saciada, pegou várias peles e forrou o chão, sentou-se com as pernas flexionadas, encostando a cabeça nos joelhos. Sua mente trouxe de volta os bons momentos que passara ao lado dele naquela manhã fria, dias antes. Ficara furiosa com a tempestade. A maldita chuva desmanchara toda a magia daquele abraço. Tentava, inutilmente, convencer a si mesma que o que sentia era apenas gratidão. Mas como ficar indiferente diante daquele belo homem, enigmático e macio como um felino? Como ousar desviar daquele olhar penetrante, cuja cor lembrava os mares dos trópicos? Perturbou-se com a crua constatação: não era gratidão o que sentia por ele, mas paixão, uma paixão fulminante e arrasadora. Como aquilo pôde acontecer? Ela mal o conhecia.

Subitamente, ouviu um pequeno murmúrio. A chuva e os trovões faziam um barulho ensurdecedor, mas aquele som chegara aos seus ouvidos nitidamente. Olhou à sua volta. Nada havia ali, além dela e da escuridão úmida e gotejante. Fechou os olhos e apurou os ouvidos. Depois de algum tempo, ouviu novamente. Era um som melancólico e distante, como se fosse o eco de uma canção antiga, um eco de eras longínquas. Sentiu seu corpo aquecer de repente, um calorzinho gostoso. Curiosa, ela pegou a lamparina e saiu para o corredor, tentando localizar de onde viria aquela nênia. Quando pôs os pés fora do quarto, tochas na paredes acenderam como em um passe de mágica. Ela recuou um pouco, assombrada com o fenômeno. Respirou fundo e se controlou, afinal, depois dos Chitipati, já deveria esperar qualquer coisa daquele lugar. Observou o espaço em que se encontrava. Não havia reparado ainda nos detalhes. Um peitoril de alvenaria circundava o corredor, sendo interrompido pela escada em espiral, que despencava à sua frente. Reparou que havia mais três portas, além daquela do quarto onde dormia. Uma à sua frente, mas do outro lado do peitoril; havia outra à sua esquerda e outra à direita. Ficou ali um bom tempo, sem saber o que fazer exatamente. Olhou para cima e só viu escuridão. Debruçou-se sobre o peitoril, tentando localizar alguma coisa mais abaixo. Nenhum sinal de luz ou de gente, somente trevas. A estranha canção voltou a ecoar, se é que aquele som podia ser chamado de canção. Vinha de algum ponto mais abaixo, novamente ela sentiu-se atraída. Olhou para uma das paredes e teve uma idéia. Tomou uma daquelas tochas nas mãos e foi descendo cautelosamente. À medida que descia, novas tochas iam acendendo, iluminando o caminho, enquanto o negrume engolia tudo atrás de si.

Estava em um outro pavimento. Mesma disposição dos cômodos, tochas acesas, nada de extraordinário. Decidiu descer mais um pouco, até que chegou ao terceiro pavimento. Seria tudo igual aos dois anteriores não fosse o cômodo iluminado à sua esquerda. Sentiu uma leve pontada nas têmporas. Algo dentro de si pediu que fosse ao encontro da luz. Mesmo achando tudo muito esquisito, seguiu mecanicamente na direção do brilho alaranjado. Não pôde evitar uma exclamação de espanto ao olhar para o interior do recinto.

Havia um imenso altar, coroado por uma imagem que representava Avalokiteshvara, o Bodhisattva da Compaixão, padroeiro do tibetanos. Um sem-número de velas de todos os tamanhos iluminava o local, emitindo um brilho bruxuleante. A fumaça e o odor doce do incenso de junípero completava a atmosfera onírica. De costas para ela, ajoelhado aos pés do altar, estava Mu. Rezava contrito, envolvido por uma aura sobrenatural. Ele pareceu perceber a presença de Anna, pois levantou a cabeça e lentamente a girou em sua direção. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, mas seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho hipnótico. Ela sentiu vergonha por ter quebrado a concentração dele, como se tivesse profanado aquele local sagrado.

- Me perdoe...eu não quis... ou melhor... não tive a intenção de perturbá-lo...

Ela fitou o rosto dele e sentiu um pouco de medo. Resolveu sair dali imediatamente. Quando Anna fez menção de se retirar, ele levantou-se e sussurrou:

-Por favor, não vá embora...

Ela voltou-se. Ele continuava a olhar para ela de um jeito estranho e estendeu a mão em sua direção. Novamente a dor nas têmporas surgiu e ela gemeu. Centenas de vozes estranhas começaram a ecoar dentro de sua cabeça, fazendo um alarido. Ele continuou:

-Não tema... venha rezar comigo...

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando raciocinar. Aquela interferência mental a deixava zonza, mas não pôde resistir ao pedido dele. Ele a ajudou a ajoelhar-se diante do altar colorido. Segurava com a mão direita um belíssimo rosário com contas de jade.

- Suponho que não seja budista...Mas acredita em Deus, não?

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando. A estranha interferência desaparecera por completo.

- Pode rezar da maneira que desejar... – olhou para a imagem de Avalokiteshvara – Esse é Chenrezig, representa a compaixão. É o padroeiro do Tibete...

Ele sorriu para ela e em seguida fechou os olhos, iniciando a ladainha ritmada de um mantra, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelas contas faiscantes do _mala._ Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali olhando para ele em silêncio. Enquanto Mu mergulhava em êxtase divino, ela se entregava à uma contemplação hedonista, profundamente profana do homem ao seu lado. Imaginou sendo beijada por ele, suas mãos deslizando sobre o corpo másculo... Como seria fazer amor com ele...? Seu coração deu um pulo ao dar-se conta de onde estava. Olhou timidamente para uma imagem de Buda Sakyamuni à sua frente. Não podia acreditar, estava pensando em sexo diante de um altar budista? Que sacrilégio... Ela suspirou em desalento. Não tinha jeito, a formação cristã a impelia a julgar suas atitudes como pecados e virtudes, embora fosse menos crédula que seus pais. Seu olhar se deteve sobre a flor de lótus em uma das mãos esquerdas da estátua de Avalokiteshvara. Mas, amar, desejar uma pessoa era pecado mesmo? O que é que o Gênesis falava? Crescei e multiplicai-vos?...Isso! Mas seria possível crescer e multiplicar sem desejo? Ela sorriu. Não. O desejo fazia parte dos planos divinos também. Sem ele, a Criação seria apenas um projeto perdido nos confins do Universo e Adão e Eva não teriam povoado esse mundo. O homem deixa seu pai e sua mãe para unir-se à sua mulher e se tornam uma só carne. Bendita serpente, pensou maliciosa.

Olhou novamente para o altar. Da suprema divindade tibetana emanava compaixão e austeridade. Deus era um só, pensou, apenas havia olhares particulares, modos distintos de se relacionar com o sagrado. Mas a fonte era a mesma. E ao beber dessa fonte não fazia de nós divinos também? Então fazer amor era tão divino quanto juntar as mãos e rezar. Em ambos havia a comunhão, havia um sentimento. Era tão simples, para que complicar tanto? O profano e o sagrado caminhavam juntos, assim como o amor e o ódio.

Baixou a cabeça. Meu Deus, como era possível pensar em tanta besteira em tão pouco tempo! Aquele lugar assombrado deixaria qualquer um pirado. Olhou discretamente para Mu, que continuava concentrado. Só esperava que ele não pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ah, isso seria o fim da picada...

- Está muito agitada, senhorita... Deveria acalmar sua mente e rezar um pouco...- falou Mu.

Ela sentiu-se corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Não podia acreditar nisso! Ele continuava da mesma maneira, distante e de olhos fechados. Mas falara com ela como se estivesse ciente de todos aqueles pensamentos tortos que tivera até então. Respirou fundo. Se fosse preciso, negaria até a morte tudo o que pensara. Fechou os olhos e rezou um pai-nosso, tentando se concentrar em cada frase da oração. Mas sua mente continuava inquieta, ela desistiu de rezar e passou a observar o altar. Havia oferendas de flores e de _tormas, _pequenos bolos feitos com farinha de cevada, _tangkhas_ coloridos, várias imagens de Buda e, também, algumas divindades hindus. Ela olhava fascinada para um imenso Nataraja em bronze, ladeado por um não menos grandioso Ganesh, esse moldado em cerâmica colorida. Mas, dentre todas aquelas imagens, havia uma que chamou a atenção da ruiva. Era esculpida em granito róseo e parecia muito antiga. Anna piscou várias vezes. Aquela armadura, a égide e a lança... Era Athena! A deusa grega da sabedoria, das artes e da guerra defensiva! Num impulso, ela esticou o braço e tomou a estátua nas mãos. Incrível! Nunca vira uma destas antes. Um verdadeiro tesouro histórico.

- Pertenceu ao meu mestre... e ao mestre do meu mestre... É milenar. – Mu comentou em tom solene.

Ela virou-se, olhando para ele arregalada. Ele a fitava sério, suas orbes verdes tinham um brilho cristalino. Envergonhada mais uma vez, ela recolocou a estátua no altar. Se recompôs e murmurou:

- Desculpe...

- Vejo que não conseguiu acalmar sua mente e seu coração, Anna.

"E como é que eu posso fazer isso com você do meu lado?" – ela pensou com raiva.

Ela passou a mão no rosto, em um gesto nervoso. Mu tocou o rosto dela levemente e a fez olhar para ele. Anna entreabriu os lábios, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas foi calada por um beijo suave. Aquela atitude inesperada a paralisou por instantes, mas aos poucos foi se deixando levar pelas emoções e correspondeu ao beijo com urgência, enlaçando o pescoço dele. Suas mãos brincavam com os longos cabelos, entrelaçando os dedos entre os fios sedosos. Ele a abraçava firmemente, mãos possessivas acariciavam as costas, a cintura e os cabelos dela. O beijo tornou-se mais intenso e ele deslizou os lábios em direção ao pescoço longilíneo da moça. Então, ela se afastou, empurrando-o. Anna tinha o olhar fixo em algo atrás dele. Mu fitou o rosto dela, que continuava a mirar alguma coisa por cima de seus ombros. Ele virou-se e então viu o que a assustara:

Kiki estava parado na entrada do recinto, molhado dos pés à cabeça. O garotinho batia os dentes de tanto frio e olhava surpreso para seu mestre e para aquela moça. Um beijo! Eles haviam trocado um beijo! Mu levantou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido e aproximou-se de seu pupilo, colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Diga-me, Kiki, o que aconteceu?

Kiki arfava e tremia, mas finalmente respondeu:

- Rampa... quer falar com o senhor... é sobre os amigos dela... – apontou para Anna – Parece que eles foram encontrados...

Anna não compreendeu o que o garoto falara, mas desconfiou que poderia ser algo a respeito dos seus companheiros de excursão. Mu voltou-se e a encarou em silêncio.

- E... então? O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou visivelmente ansiosa.

Mu hesitou antes de continuar:

- Parece...que os homens da vila encontraram seus amigos.

- Mesmo? – os olhos dela brilharam. – E onde eles estão?

- Ainda não sei... vou falar com Rampa... Se quiser esperar aqui..

- Nem pensar! Eu irei junto... Afinal, é do meu interesse – disse resoluta e passou à frente de Mu, saindo do recinto. Mu e Kiki a seguiram, enquanto ela descia, célere, as escadas.

Quando chegaram no térreo, Mu ordenou que Kiki pegasse alguns cobertores e deixou Anna na cozinha, sentada diante do fogo.

- Fique aqui. – ele pediu.- Voltarei logo.

Anna não teve outro remédio senão esperar. Aproveitou para avivar o fogo com algumas achas de lenha que encontrou em um canto da cozinha. A tempestade não dava trégua. Ela sentou-se de novo e baixou a cabeça, tocando de leve os lábios. Ainda podia sentir o leve sabor de canela do beijo recém-trocado, doce lembrança daquele breve momento de carinho. Nunca tivera ilusões acerca do amor e de relacionamentos, mas agora suspirava como uma adolescente. Nunca sentira isso por homem algum, nem mesmo pelo seu ex-marido. Uma sensação deliciosa, mas ao mesmo tempo assustadora. Olhou para as chamas crepitantes. Justamente agora teria que partir. Nesse momento, Kiki entrou na cozinha e deixou alguns cobertores em cima da mesa. Tinha trocado as roupas molhadas por outras secas. Olhou desconfiado para Anna e apontou para os cobertores:

- Para o mestre Mu... – disse em um inglês sofrível e saiu logo em seguida.

Ela ficou olhando até Kiki sumir. Era só o que faltava, ainda tinha que agüentar a ciumeira do moleque.

oOo

Mu entrou em sua casa completamente encharcado. Os homens da vila haviam encontrado os amigos de Anna no sopé da montanha, em um acampamento improvisado. Rampa estava preocupado, pois havia alguns agentes do governo chinês com eles. Mu também ficou preocupado, não duvidava da capacidade dos chineses criarem problemas, principalmente para as pessoas da região. Ainda mais envolvendo uma cidadã de outro país, poderiam até mesmo acusá-los de seqüestro. A chuva torrencial transformara todas as trilhas de acesso em lamaçais, era perigoso descer a montanha nessas condições. Teriam que esperar o tempo melhorar e as estradas secarem. Encaminhou-se para a cozinha, ansiava pelo calor do fogo. Estava molhado até os ossos e com muito frio. Lembrou-se do beijo diante do altar. Tentara bravamente resistir à atração que sentia por ela, mas não conseguira. Sua alma também estava gelada, afogada em sentimentos que ele não controlava mais. Anna iria embora...Não pensara até aquele momento na partida dela. Engraçado, era como se ela já fizesse parte de sua vida. Mas, ela iria voltar para seu país de origem e talvez nunca mais a visse. Esse pensamento o entristeceu profundamente. Ao chegar na cozinha, a viu diante do fogão, de cabeça baixa. Ficou parado, embevecido diante da visão daquela bela mulher. Os cabelos vermelhos, a pele branca, os olhos cor de âmbar. Ela própria parecia uma extensão das chamas, um ser feito de fogo, uma salamandra que enfeitiçara seu coração. Não, ela não poderia partir e deixá-lo dessa maneira. Precisava do calor dela, assim como ansiara pelo fogo ao sentir frio.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar de Mu, que estava de pé à entrada da cozinha. Estava molhado, a água escorria pelos longos cabelos e das roupas, formando uma poça no chão entre os pés dele. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu, entretanto. O silêncio delatava aquilo que seus corações clamavam, e que ambos não queriam escutar.

_I tell myself, that I can't hold out forever_

_I say there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction, you make everything so dear_

Anna enterneceu-se ao vê-lo daquela maneira, ensopado e com uma expressão desolada no rosto. Ergueu-se lentamente e pegou um daqueles cobertores que Kiki havia deixado. Ele continuava parado, olhando para ela. O abismo que havia entre os dois desaparecera graças a uma paixão poderosa, sem limites.

_And even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Ela aproximou-se e entregou o cobertor. Mu enrolou-se e ela o puxou em direção ao fogo.

- Venha se aquecer...

Ele sentou-se, enquanto Anna pegava mais um pouco de lenha. O corpo frio em contato com o calor provocou arrepios e ele se enrolou mais ainda sob a coberta. Ela atiçou o fogo e sentou-se diante dele.

- E então?

- Hum..?

- Encontraram os meus amigos?

- Ah... sim... Estão no sopé da montanha. – respondeu Mu, louco para despertar seu Cosmo e acabar de uma vez por todas com o frio que sentia. Mas não queria que ela percebesse. – Mas só poderemos descer a montanha depois que a chuva passar... as trilhas estão intransitáveis.

- E eles estão bem?

- Acho que sim...

Ela levantou-se, procurando uma panela ou uma chaleira:

- Vou preparar algo bem quente para você beber...

Mas Mu a impediu, segurando seu braço:

- Não, não precisa... Eu vou ficar bem...

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou aflita.

- Sim... – ele esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Oh, meu Deus... você está tão molhado...

Ela estendeu a mão e afastou uma mecha molhada do cabelo dele que grudara na bochecha, colocando-a atrás da orelha. Mu tremeu, o contato daquela mão macia em seu rosto teve o efeito de uma descarga elétrica, então deslizou sua mão sobre a dela e a segurou delicadamente, para depois beijar-lhe a palma da mão. Ela ofegou com carícia dos lábios dele. Por todos os deuses! Como um gesto tão simples podia ser tão... sensual? Seu corpo reagiu imediatamente e ela deixou escapar um pequeno gemido. Então, Mu a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, enlaçando-a pela cintura e tomando sua boca com um beijo impetuoso, cheio de desejo. Completamente abandonada nos braços dele, ela entregou-se às delícias daquele beijo, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam sobre o peito do rapaz, contornando os músculos com os dedos e massageando aquele corpo maravilhoso sobre o tecido molhado. Podia sentir os batimentos acelerados do coração dele, a excitação fremente, o cheiro e o calor que emanavam de sua pele. Quando Mu começou a afrouxar o nó da faixa que atava a _chuba_ que vestia, deixou para trás qualquer resquício de razão que ainda pudesse existir e aprofundou mais o beijo, ansiando pelo contato das mãos dele em seu corpo. Mu parecia disposto a prolongar aquela tortura, posto que acariciava suavemente com as pontas dos dedos o ventre desnudo e esbelto. Excitada, ela arqueou as costas e ele continuou a explorar o corpo dela com a boca e com a língua, até chegar no vale entre os seios dela, ainda parcialmente encobertos pela _chuba_ de lã. Afastou o tecido e acariciou os seios firmes e eretos, para em seguida mordiscar os mamilos rosados, arrancando pequenos gemidos da garota. As pernas dela enlaçaram o corpo dele, pressionando a pelve com os quadris. Ele gemeu e a beijou violentamente, sua mão fechando-se sobre o pomo macio, agora levemente trêmulo com o ritmo desatinado daquele coração pequenino. Ainda acariciando o seio dela, desgrudou-se dos lábios túrgidos para admirar o rosto de boneca afogueado de prazer e desejo, os olhos entreabertos, mostrando as pupilas ardentes, acobreadas pelo reflexo das chamas.

- Minha salamandra... – murmurou.

Não suportando mais a tensão, ele a colocou nos braços e seguiu em direção ao subsolo. Mu forrou o chão com algumas mantas que encontrou. Depois de um longo beijo, em que ambos desnudaram-se completamente, Mu a deitou sobre a cama improvisada na beira do grande lago termal que ali havia.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca, seus olhos verdes escurecidos de paixão.

Ela sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Nunca tivera tanta certeza em sua vida como agora.

- Faça amor comigo, Mu...

oOo

N/A.:

Nhááááá...Finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo! Essa cena de hentai me deu muito trabalho, a refiz várias vezes, com medo que ficasse vulgar. Mas eu gostei do resultado final e espero que vocês gostem também...

Ah, a música que aparece na fic é "I can't fight this feeling", do Air Supply. Lindona!

Dessa vez, não vou pôr o glossário... ando ocupada demais com a faculdade e o treinamento do meu novo emprego. O tempo está curto. Mas, se tiverem alguma dúvida ou curiosidade com algum termo utilizado na história, podem me escrever que eu responderei com todo prazer.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos à Juliane Chan (parabéns pelo niver!), Arthemisys, Fabi Washu, Margarida, Persephone Sama, Lyta Júpiter, Ashlee M. e a todos que acompanham essa fic. Obrigada e bjos no coração!


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.

oOo

Pequenos córregos formados pelas águas das chuvas dos últimos dias desciam barulhentos por entre as rochas, levando folhas e cascalho. A montanha despertava sob o canto dos pássaros, que saudavam com alegria o sol e o céu azul e límpido. Aos mugidos dos iaques juntava-se o balir de carneiros e ovelhas. Mulheres com longas tranças, acocoradas com as saias entre as pernas, faziam a ordenha do gado, levando o leite obtido em grandes baldes de madeira, para produzir coalhada e manteiga.

Mu acordou sentindo o calor do sol em seu rosto. Olhou para a janela de vidro opaco e sorriu ao verificar que a tempestade cessara. Ao seu lado, Anna dormia serena, seus longos cabelos vermelhos espalhavam-se pelas almofadas e cobertas. Fizeram amor durante toda a noite; Anna adormecera profundamente, mas ele ocupou-se em velar o sono dela, fascinado por sua beleza, até que se rendeu ao cansaço. Olhando para a moça adormecida, sentiu-se repentinamente feliz, seu coração e a alma estavam leves. Tal sentimento era estranho para ele. A rotina e as privações naquele local isolado do resto do mundo o condicionaram a não sentir nada, absolutamente nada. Pensando bem, sua vida não era muito diferente da vida dos monges que viviam no distante Palácio de Potala. As mulheres sempre foram exceções, nunca a regra. Isso porque nunca se deixara dominar pelos instintos, e as poucas mulheres que passaram por sua vida sempre tiveram um significado. E com Anna não era diferente. Paixão? Apenas atração? Talvez fosse ainda muito cedo para definir o que sentia exatamente por ela, mas era muito bom tê-la ao seu lado. Aproximou-se devagar, com cuidado para não despertá-la. Deixou seus dedos brincarem com as mechas sedosas do cabelo ruivo. Seus olhos desceram para os ombros salpicados com pequeninas sardas. Como se tocasse em uma relíquia, seus dedos percorreram delicadamente o contorno do braço, afastando o lençol e a desnudando até chegar à cintura fina. Era um profundo admirador da anatomia feminina, e Anna era tão perfeita. Depositou um beijo suave no ombro rosado, ela gemeu baixinho e, então, ele sentiu suas entranhas arderem de desejo. Não, não assim. Ela estava vulnerável, ele não achava a menor graça nisso. Gostava da cumplicidade, do olho no olho. Podia não ter uma vida sexual invejável, mas quando estava com uma mulher, sabia muito bem o que fazer. Sorriu, a beijou mais uma vez, para, então, se levantar. Decidiu preparar algo bem gostoso para o desjejum e talvez quando retornasse, ela já estivesse desperta. Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto silenciosamente, fechando a pesada porta atrás de si.

oOo

Ela despertou com uma suave carícia. Ainda narcotizada pelo sono, foi movendo lentamente o corpo. Seus braços, pernas, mãos e dedos se contorciam em um balé gracioso, em uma tentativa de escapar do abraço quase mortal de Hipnos. Mas um súbito aroma atingiu suas narinas, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos tocaram algo delicado e macio, fazendo-a emergir do limbo em que encontrava. Seus olhos semicerrados aos poucos distinguiram o que havia em uma de suas mãos.

Uma flor de rododendro.

Mas o que uma flor de rododendro fazia ali? – Ela indagava-se, já desperta. Ao levantar o corpo, para sua surpresa, verificou que a cama em que se encontrava estava coberta com centenas de flores coloridas e perfumadas. Levou alguns segundos para que ela compreendesse onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Estava desnuda em uma grande cama coberta com flores, lençóis, almofadas coloridas e grossas mantas de lã. Do teto baixo, preso por uma argola de ferro, descia um dossel feito de um tecido diáfano, que envolvia toda a cama. Ela olhava para os lados ressabiada, enquanto se embrulhava com o primeiro pedaço de pano que suas mãos alcançaram. Recomposta, ela passou a estudar o lugar onde se encontrava. Paredes revestidas com madeira clara, poucos móveis, uma pequena lareira no canto esquerdo, onde brasas de carvão ainda ardiam. E a cama nababesca no centro do quarto. Então, ali eram os aposentos de Mu. Olhou para as flores. Fragmentos da noite anterior pululavam vívidos em sua mente. As demonstrações de gentileza e carinho de Mu pareciam não ter limites. Tudo isso era tão inusitado! Como poderia um desconhecido, que vivia em uma terra bruta e isolada, ser tão... encantador? Nenhum homem em sua vida fora tão doce, tão dedicado. Sorriu. Bobagem, ela respirou profundamente, se espreguiçando e deixando os braços cair em um gesto de abandono. Tivera a noite de amor mais incrível de sua vida... Um mistério a mais, outro a menos, que diferença fazia?

-Bom dia, salamandra... – uma voz suave rompeu o silêncio.

Anna olhou para a porta do quarto surpreendida. Mu estava encostado na porta, com uma flor deslizando por entre os dedos. Ele surgira repentinamente, sem que ela percebesse sua chegada. Mas como? Ele então caminhou calmamente em direção ao leito, enquanto ela o olhava completamente atoleimada. Vestindo apenas uma calça de linho e com os cabelos soltos, ele era a própria visão do Paraíso. Mu afastou o tecido do dossel e aproximou-se de Anna, que continuava muda de admiração. Ele acomodou-se de joelhos, e suas mãos envolveram o rosto de Anna com delicadeza.

- Salamandra, minha salamandra... – ele murmurou acariciando os cabelos e a face corada dela – Você é uma jóia rara...

Ele então se inclinou e a beijou, empurrando-a de encontro à cama. Ela se arrepiou ao sentir seu hálito morno e o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu. Rapidamente, ele se livrou da calça e do lençol que cobria o corpo dela e agora sugava seus mamilos, um por um. Anna estava trêmula - seu corpo tremia dolorosamente quando ela sentia prazer – e deu um profundo suspiro quando ele acariciou sua parte mais íntima. Ele foi aumentando o ritmo das carícias, até ouvi-la gritar e chorar, arrebatada por um orgasmo arrasador.

- Minha linda... - ele sussurrava com a voz rouca em seu ouvido. –Você é linda...

- Mu... – ela gemeu ofegante.

- Shhh, não fale nada, salamandra... Eu apenas comecei...

Depositando um beijo em seu ventre, ele sorriu com malícia, vislumbrando o prazer que ainda daria a ela.

- Já fez amor sobre flores, salamandra?

oOo

- Thumkpa. Cuidado, está quente...

Ele pôs uma tigelinha de louça decorada à sua frente. Era uma das comidas típicas da região, mas nunca se atrevera a provar tal coisa. Estava fumegante, e o cheiro era até agradável, abrindo-lhe o apetite. Anna pegou a colher que estava sobre a mesa e remexeu a tigela. Havia pedaços de carne e uma espécie de massa, misturados a um caldo escuro. Parecia mais uma sopa de carne com macarrão. Mu sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, e após uma breve prece, começou a comer. Decidida, ela levou a colherinha de louça cuidadosamente à boca, soprando a fumaça que desprendia do bocado que seria consumido. Tinha um gosto bom. Ela comeu a refeição sofregamente, juntamente com pedaços de pão de cevada bem fresco. Não sabia se era por causa da fome, mas a refeição estava gostosa. Mu havia parado de comer para observá-la. Desde que chegara, ela nunca tivera tanto apetite como agora. O que uma noite de amor não faz!

- Vejo que recuperou o apetite... – ele comentou com um meio-sorriso – Quer mais um pouco?

Ela sorriu sem graça:

- Sim... Está muito bom...

Ele encheu a tigela e a entregou. Anna serviu-se de queijo e de mais pão. Repetiu mais uma vez a iguaria, encerrando a refeição com figos e chá adoçado com mel. Recostou-se no banco satisfeita, e lambia as pontas dos dedos sujos com mel como se fosse uma criança gulosa. Mu cortava um grande pêssego maduro, mentalmente comparando a fruta à mulher perfumada e aveludada que amara momentos antes. "Mu, você está definitivamente apaixonado", pensou, referindo-se a si próprio na terceira pessoa. Suspirou resignado, enquanto mastigava um pedaço da fruta. Com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, Anna agora o fitava com uma expressão enamorada. Sim, e ela pensava, aquilo superava – e muito - qualquer louco sonho de amor.

-Eu estava pensando...

- Ahn... ? - e Anna saiu do mundo dos sonhos.

- Já que terminamos, poderíamos fazer um passeio... Há muitas coisas bonitas para serem vistas e que não estão em um catálogo turístico... – ele comentou sorridente. Vamos?

- Sim... Eu adoraria... Já estava me sentindo mofada com tanta chuva. – ela levantou-se, acompanhando Mu com uma sonora risada.

oOo

Depois de uma longa caminhada, Anna e Mu chegaram a um vale coberto com capim verde-esmeralda e flores amarelas miudinhas onde iaques, ovelhas e carneiros pastavam tranqüilamente. O vento soprava veloz àquela hora, e o lindo céu anil fazia um belo contraste com os altos picos das montanhas ao redor. Circularam por entre os animais, conversando e cumprimentando os pastores. Mu falava sobre a vida de Milarepa e aproveitou para recitar alguns versos de um poema do famoso santo tibetano. Logo mais à frente, o terreno terminava abruptamente em um elevado, e de onde estavam podiam avistar uma enorme _stupa_ e vários varais com bandeirolas coloridas com orações ou _lungta_, as quais drapejavam ao sabor do vento. Anna amarrou os cabelos, arregaçou a barra das calças e se pôs a subir em direção à _stupa_.

- Anna, o que está fazendo? – Mu interrompendo a citação de um verso, surpreso com a atitude da ruiva.

Ela parou, olhando para trás:

-Vou orar para seus deuses, lemuriano...

Ela chegou ao topo do morrote quase sem fôlego, mas a visão dos picos nevados compensava o esforço. Mu chegou logo em seguida e estendeu um pano colorido sobre a relva, e os dois sentaram sobre este, próximos à _stupa _ou_chörten_, como tal estrutura é denominada pelos tibetanos. O sol estava forte, apesar de ser quase dezesseis horas. Ela tirou as desconfortáveis sapatilhas, observando os dedos dos pés:

- Por Buda, quanta bolha! – ela gemeu – Essa sapatilha está me matando!

- Deixe-me ver isso... – ele gentilmente pegou o pé esquerdo dela, tocando-o levemente.

- Ow, não toque aí... Dói! – ela apontou para o dedão do pé fazendo uma careta.

- Que exagerada!- ele replicou sorrindo - Cuidarei disso em um instante... – dizendo isso, cobriu os pés da garota com as duas mãos e concentrou-se. Ela sentiu o pé esquentar, mas a dor desapareceu quase instantaneamente. Ela mexeu os dedinhos, maravilhada. Aquilo era fantástico. Sem cerimônia, esticou o pé direito para que ele fizesse o mesmo e, então, levantou-se, dando pequenos pulinhos.

- Isso foi muito bom... Como consegue isso? - ela estava encantada.

- Hum... Anos de prática... E um belo pezinho... – ele respondeu divertido.

Anna aproximou-se da _stupa_ e a contornou no sentido horário rezando silenciosamente um mantra, conforme manda o costume tibetano. Com um pouco mais de cinco metros de altura, a _stupa _era diferentedas demais, poistinha sido totalmente esculpida em um grande bloco de rocha. Centenas de bandeirolas azuis, verdes, brancas, vermelhas e amarelas se encarregavam de entregar as preces dos fiéis ao vento, disputando o espaço com restos de velas, galhinhos de zimbro e oferendas de tsampa. Um par de olhos fitando o infinito estava pintado na face norte da _stupa_, os olhos atentos de Buda, um tanto esmaecidos pela inexorável ação do tempo.

- Pela aparência, esta _stupa_ deve ser muita antiga... – ela observou.

-Esta tem cerca de três séculos... Há outra mais antiga, naquela direção, em um pequeno mosteiro, construído no século quinze... – ele apontou para oeste. Fica a uns dez quilômetros daqui...

- Que pena, muito longe para irmos a pé...

- Não é... Mas já está muito tarde para caminhar até lá.

- Então, Senhor Mu, não nos resta outra coisa senão sentarmos novamente e apreciarmos a paisagem. – ela comentou com vivacidade o puxando pelas mãos. – Troco o velho mosteiro por sua agradável companhia.

Ele sorriu inclinando-se, e respondeu em um tom brincalhão:

- O prazer será todo meu, senhorita.

Acomodaram-se sobre o pano estendido. Ali podiam ficar à vontade, estavam longe dos olhares curiosos da gente da vila. Pouco se importando com as convenções sociais do lugar, Anna deitou-se sobre as pernas de Mu, enquanto este acariciava seus cabelos. Ela sorriu. Mu estava especialmente bonito naquela tarde, envergava um traje de seda lilás e prendera os longos cabelos em uma trança, à moda tibetana.

- O poema que estava recitando é lindo... Conheço a versão inglesa, mas confesso que foi interessante ouvi-lo em tibetano – ela continuou a conversa que fora momentaneamente interrompida.

- Milarepa escreveu vários poemas e compôs bonitas canções. Tudo baseado em sua experiência ascética. Foi um grande mestre.

- Sim... O sábio que se cobre com algodão – ela completou, bocejando. Sentia sono, de tão relaxada que estava – Sabe de uma coisa? - ela perguntou com a voz preguiçosa.

- O que?

- Acho que tenho uma eterna dívida com os Chitipati por estar aqui, admirando esta linda paisagem acompanhada pelo homem mais charmoso e encantador do Tibete.

Ele sorriu, meio sem jeito.

- Anna, eu... – ele hesitou.

- Sim...?

- Anna, sobre o que aconteceu entre a gente, bem, eu... – ela então espertou, sentindo um frio na barriga - Eu não planejei nada... Eu quero dizer... – e ele suspirou longamente, cuidadoso com as palavras - Meus sentimentos são sinceros... – por todos os deuses do Olimpo! Por que era tão difícil expressar o que sentia?

- Está tudo bem, Mu... Eu também quis... – ela se ergueu, sentando-se sobre as pernas dele – Há muito tempo eu não tinha uma noite de amor tão... excitante. – os olhos cor de âmbar dela o fitaram intensamente.

Ele surpreendeu-se com a sinceridade de Anna. As ocidentais eram diretas, não estava acostumado com isso, mas a declaração o deixara lisonjeado. Ela não se fez de rogada e, ousadamente, o puxou pela gola da camisa, beijando-o profundamente. Até aquele momento, ele havia tomado todas as iniciativas. Mas agora, os papéis se invertiam, e ele se deixava guiar pelos desejos dela, ansioso por sentir-se amado, nutrido. Ela massageava sua nuca e sugava seus lábios, deixando-o quase sem ar. Ah, como aquilo era bom! Os seios dela roçavam em seu corpo, inflamando-o, atiçando-o. O guerreiro gentil e contido, que sempre se dedicara aos outros, esquecendo de si mesmo, esse mesmo guerreiro agora exigia para si o que a vida lhe negara tantas vezes – afeição, carinho, desejo – através daquela mulher com olhos de fera e de coração frágil. Pelo menos uma vez na vida queria perder o controle de tudo, e ela o beijava, beijava... Desejava que ela o sugasse inteiramente, até que não restasse mais nada, absolutamente nada.

Anna...

Naquele momento, ele se entregara sem reservas. Não podia parar, não queria parar... Não queria...

- Mu...?

Ele entreabriu os olhos. Ela sorria para ele, a boca vermelha marcada, úmida. Ele passou a língua nos lábios doídos, sentia o coração descompassado, mas queria mais, queria provar um pouco mais daquele veneno.

Mas ela apenas continuou sorrindo. Deu um suave beijo na ponta do nariz e outro entre as duas manchas que havia na testa dele, para depois o abraçar. Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro dela, ainda ébrio de paixão. Ficaram abraçados durante um bom tempo, tempo suficiente para que ele recuperasse o autocontrole e ela, sua habitual insolência.

Curiosa, Anna tocou com as pontas dos dedos as duas manchas ovaladas que ornavam a fronte dele.

- O que são essas manchas? Não parece um sinal de nascença...

Ele sorriu:

- E não é. É um costume de nossa raça... Essas manchas são sinais que indicam o clã ao qual pertencemos. Cada clã possui sua cor característica. As minhas são vermelhas; as de Kiki são azuis. Meu mestre Shion tinha sinais lilases. Quando uma criança completa um ano de vida, a pessoa mais velha da família tatua esses sinais e raspa suas sobrancelhas. É um ritual de passagem importante, pois após isso a criança é reconhecida como um membro do clã. É como o batismo para os cristãos, ou a circuncisão para os judeus...

- Interessante... E onde está sua família?

- Na verdade, minha família se resume ao Kiki.

- Verdade? Não tem pais ou irmãos?

Mu balançou a cabeça

- Não... Não mais – seu semblante ficou triste – Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha quatro anos... Tenho uma vaga lembrança de seu rosto, especialmente dos olhos. Eram verdes como os meus... – sorriu com um olhar perdido - Eu tinha dois irmãos mais velhos e uma irmã mais nova. Meu pai me entregou a Shion quando eu tinha cinco anos. Depois não soube mais deles.

- Que estranho... Entregar um filho a um desconhecido.

-Meu pai teve suas razões... Não me cabe julgá-lo. E depois, é costume entre nós entregar os filhos para serem educados adequadamente.

- E nunca procurou saber seu paradeiro?

Mu suspirou, parecendo um pouco perturbado:

- Tentei. Mas as pistas que eu tinha eram frágeis, confusas. Terminei desistindo, cheguei à conclusão que não valia a pena. E depois, não sei se me reconheceriam como um deles. Não houve convivência suficiente para criar laços fortes. Vivi uma boa parte de minha vida sozinho. E aprendi muito com isso.

- Eu não gosto da solidão... Ela me assusta...

- Já estou acostumado com ela. Felizmente, eu não compartilho dessa visão negativa da solidão. Para os budistas, ela é uma virtude. E aqui no Tibete ela é um fato da vida.

Ele então fechou os olhos e entoou:

"_Essa terra montanhosa cheia de prados e flores coloridas é um lugar de alegria._

_Na floresta, as árvores dançam e os macacos brincam,_

_Pássaros dão voz a todos os tipos de belas canções e as abelhas volteiam e planam._

_Verão delicioso e cascateia a chuva de inverno, as névoas de outono e primavera se avolumam._

_O arco-íris cintila noite e dia._

_Nessa solidão, Mila, o que se cobre de algodão, encontra alegria._

_Eu contemplo o vazio de todas as coisas e vejo a luz clara, feliz quando todos os tipos de coisas aparecem diante de mim: quanto mais coisas aparecem, mais feliz eu fico, pois meu corpo e minha mente estão livres do mal".(1)_

-"Um cântico de solidão". – comentou Anna – É um poema bonito, mas triste...

- Não, não é triste. Apenas descreve a essência da vida no Himalaia.

- Talvez... Mas Milarepa era um asceta... Não sei se conseguiria viver tão isolada. Nunca pensou em ser um monge?

- Já vivi em mosteiros, mas a vida monástica não me interessa. Tenho outros interesses e obrigações...

- Ah... Você é realmente um enigma...

- Mas estávamos conversando sobre pais e filhos – Mu mudou estrategicamente o rumo da conversa – Que tal falar agora da sua família?

Ela fez um ar de pouco caso, levantando a sobrancelha:

- É impressão minha, ou você evita falar sobre sua vida?

- Sim e não... Acho que já sabe o suficiente sobre a minha pessoa. Mas pouco sei a seu respeito, salamandra, então... – ele sorriu irresistivelmente. – É a sua vez.

- Hum, sessão interrogatório... Está certo. Bom, minha família mora em Dublin. Meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão, que é três anos mais velho que eu. Na verdade eu nasci na Irlanda, mas fui para Londres quando pequena. Meu pai é médico aposentado, serviu na Cruz Vermelha por muitos anos. Minha mãe é brasileira e conheceu meu pai em Genebra, durante um curso na sede da Cruz Vermelha.

- Que interessante, tenho um amigo brasileiro...

- Verdade?

- Sim, mas faz tempo que não o vejo. Mas, diga-me: sua mãe é médica também?

- Não, ela é enfermeira. Trabalha em um grande hospital em Dublin.

- E por que foi para Londres?

- Devido às constantes viagens dos meus pais. Meu irmão e eu fomos criados por uma tia durante algum tempo. Pouco via meus pais, acho que é por isso que odeio ficar sozinha...

- Mas a ausência foi por uma razão muito forte, Anna...

- É... Eu sei disso... Mas não foi fácil. Não mesmo.

- E como protesto, decidiu estudar História... – ele brincou.

- Sim e não – Anna sorriu – Na verdade, sempre fui apaixonada por Arqueologia. Mas meus pais nunca se opuseram a isso. Sempre fui livre para escolher os meus caminhos.

- Foi livre para fazer suas próprias escolhas, mas tornou-se escrava de seus medos – ele sentenciou – Acho que precisa rever seus conceitos...

- Alguém já lhe disse que fica insuportável quando começa a filosofar? – ela replicou atrevidamente.

Ele soltou uma risada como resposta:

- É difícil acreditar que uma mulher decidida, independente e... – ele acariciou os cabelos dela -... linda como você, salamandra, tenha tanto medo da solidão. Não devem faltar-lhe pretendentes – ele brincou.

- Não é bem assim... Nem todos os homens gostam de mulheres decididas, independentes e lindas... Isso sem contar com meu gênio absurdamente forte...

- Entendo...

- Mas houve uma pessoa em minha vida, se é isso o que quer saber... - ela continuou implacável, assinalando o dedo anular da mão esquerda.

Ele a fitou repentinamente sério.

- Casada?

- Sim... Fui casada por quase cinco anos...

- Foi? Não é mais? – ele perguntou ligeiramente desconcertado.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-E porque não estão mais juntos? – inquiriu um Mu falsamente desinteressado, recriminando-se mentalmente por não segurar a língua.

-Bem, foi por um motivo alheio à nossa vontade, Mu... – e ela fez uma pequena pausa, pensativa. Respirou profundamente e continuou: – Ele faleceu há um ano e meio... Eu sou viúva... Droga, eu odeio essa palavra... – ela murmurou amarga - Me faz sentir como uma velha de cem anos!- ela finalizou em um tom irônico, mas cheio de dor.

- Sinto muito...

Ela sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas.

-É... Eu também... Ele era meu porto seguro... Quando doença foi descoberta, já era tarde demais. Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito. Ele morreu em menos de um mês. Fiquei três meses completamente alheia a tudo, dopada com tranqüilizantes, pois não conseguia lidar com a perda, foi terrível... Mas, como não há dor eterna, aos poucos fui retomando minha vida... E cá estou... Mas ainda não consigo tocar no assunto sem me emocionar...

Calaram-se. O drama pessoal de Anna atingira Mu em cheio; ela, taciturna por reavivar o acontecimento, não suspeitava da dor que agitava a alma do rapaz, ao saber que a bela moça com cabelos de fogo pertencera a outro. E não era justamente isso o que ele queria saber desde que a conhecera? Sim, sim, mas ela o pegara desprevenido. Lembrou-se do beijo trocado há alguns instantes. O beijo que selara a paixão que sentia por ela. O seu arrebatamento seria apenas ilusão? A maneira terna de Anna ao se referir ao ex-marido o incomodara. Será que ela também o beijara assim? "Ciúmes do morto", uma voz sussurrava maléfica. Não, não eram ciúmes. Mas apenas a dura constatação de que ela não pertencia ao seu mundo, de que a vida seguia indiferente aos seus sentimentos por ela. O abismo entre os dois, desaparecido com o desabrochar daquela paixão, voltara a expor sua fenda. Mas paixões eram assim mesmo, traiçoeiras, pérfidas. Em um instante estava nos céus, para no momento seguinte descer ao mais soturno inferno. Então se lembrou dos ensinamentos de Buda. A dor era o sinal, o termômetro que media o nível do seu apego pela mulher. Eis a origem de seu sofrimento, eis a origem de todo e qualquer sofrimento: o apego. Se ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo e apagar aquele beijo, as coisas voltariam a ser como antes e ele voltaria a ser aquele rapaz solícito, tímido e contido. Mas já tarde demais. Seu coração tornara-se prisioneiro.

- Já pensou em casar-se, Mu? – ela perguntou distraída, completamente alheia ao sofrimento dele.

Ele a fitou durante alguns instantes. "Criança insensível", pensou magoado. Ela parecia não se importar com o que ele pudesse estar sentindo mediante tal revelação. E aquele beijo... Por que tinha que ser tão dolorido?

-Não sei, nunca pensei nisso – ele mentiu com o coração revoltado.

Mas ela não manifestou nenhuma reação ao ouvir a resposta brusca e seca. Seus pensamentos estavam anos-luz dali, mas não por insensibilidade como acreditava Mu. Mas apenas por ser a desatenção algo intrínseco à personalidade caprichosa de Anna.

Todavia, isso não ajudava a diminuir a intensidade dos seus sentimentos por ela.

- Eu gostaria de tomar chá... – ela pensou alto - Podemos voltar? Está esfriando... – ela pediu acanhada, esfregando os braços.

Ele a olhou novamente. Ela estava triste e desanimada. Sofria tanto quanto ele. Sentiu então uma súbita compaixão por ela e se arrependeu por tê-la julgado tão mal. Ele era o único responsável pelo próprio sofrimento, fora ele que se deixara levar por suas emoções. Engoliu a mágoa e estendeu sua mão:

- Vamos, eu a ajudarei a descer.

oOo

Os dois chegaram aos arredores do vilarejo no momento em que os pastores terminavam sua lida diária. Com gritos e palavras de ordem, os pastores conduziam os animais de volta aos cercados. Rampa estava ajudando com as ovelhas e acenou rapidamente. Mu parou para cumprimentar as mulheres dos pastores, enquanto Anna observava curiosa alguns garotos recolherem o estrume de iaque e colocarem o material em bolsas de pano; era comum os tibetanos utilizarem o estrume para alimentar o fogo de suas lareiras, pois a madeira, além de rara, era cara. Ela imaginou comendo _thumkpa _cozido com cocô de iaque. A muito custo conseguiu conter uma grande risada. Ela se distanciou do grupo e aproximou-se de um dos cercados. Neste, havia um iaque fêmea e um filhotinho, que fazia investidas vigorosas nas tetas da mãe ao mamar. A iaque passou a observá-la com seus grandes olhos bobos, ruminando e espantando os mosquitos com a cauda ágil.

-Tirana... – Mu anunciou, aproximando-se.

- Hum?

-Tirana é o nome desse iaque fêmea.

-E por que ela está isolada? Por causa do filhote?

-Também. É que Tirana é um pouco, digamos, temperamental. E quando está com um filhote, fica bastante agressiva. Por isso a colocamos aqui. Eu não me atrevo a aproximar dela quando está de mau humor... – ele comentou sorridente.

- Nem eu... – uma voz grave se interpôs a conversa.

Anna e Mu olharam para trás. Rampa se avizinhava com uma pequena ovelha nos braços. O animal parecia um pouco inquieto e balia baixinho. Após cumprimentar o casal efusivamente, Rampa se dirigiu a garota.

- Senhorita Anna, trago-lhe boas notícias. – Rampa anunciou com uma expressão alegre no rosto. A ovelhinha fazia um esforço para escapar dos braços do homem, coiceando o ar.

- Notícias? Notícias sobre os meus amigos? – o coração de Anna acelerou.

- Sim. Daqui a dois dias desceremos montanha em direção a Shigatse... As trilhas estarão mais secas e poderemos levá-la aos seus amigos. O que acha?

- Ah, eu acho ótimo... – Anna deu um sorriso amarelo. Estranhamente ela não sentiu satisfação ao saber que iria embora dali. Alguns dias antes, desejava com todas as forças rever os seus. Mas agora... Olhou rapidamente para Mu, que permanecia calado, sem deixar transparecer qualquer tipo de emoção que pudesse estar sentindo naquele momento. Rampa continuava a sorrir e felizmente não percebeu o desapontamento que invadia ambos. Anna sentiu a felicidade que sentira até aquele momento se esvair como água pelo ralo. Talvez não visse mais aquele homem gentil e amoroso que salvara sua vida. Mu também ficara triste com a inevitável partida de Anna, mas manteve a postura.

- Obrigada, Senhor Rampa. Iremos daqui a dois dias, então. – ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso, apesar da dor que sentia.

- Bem, então está tudo certo. Essa noite estão convidados para o jantar em minha casa. Poderemos combinar os detalhes da viagem.

Os dois aceitaram o convite de bom grado e seguiram o idoso até o vilarejo. Anna olhou ansiosa para o céu, que começava a escurecer.

E desejou que um dilúvio caísse sobre suas cabeças.

oOo

N/A

Finalmente consegui atualizar, depois de tanto tempo. Não foi por má vontade, mas muita coisa aconteceu. Trabalho, estudos, falta de inspiração, enfim, foram vários fatores que contribuíram para o atraso. Este é o penúltimo capítulo da primeira fase, e muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Como sugestão, escutem a canção "High", do James Blunt, enquanto lêem esse capítulo. Obrigada a todos que acompanham esta fic pela paciência e pela torcida. E um agradecimento especial à minha amiga Arthemisys por ter betado este capítulo. Valeu fia! Beijos no coração!

Glossário: (2)

**Stupa: **Estrutura arquitetônica em forma de bulbo, chamada de chörten pelos tibetanos. É uma estrutura comum em muitos mosteiros, geralmente construída com tijolos e argamassa, ostentando uma pintura elaborada. Originou-se na Índia, onde inicialmente era um prédio construído para abrigar relíquias do Buda depois de sua morte e cremação. No Tibete, um chörten é um objeto de veneração, pois representa a sabedoria de Buda e geralmente abriga relíquias de um professor e, às vezes, seu corpo mumificado.

**Lungta: **É como os tibetanos chamam as famosas bandeiras com orações. _Lung_ significa vento e _ta_, cavalo. Ambos são associados à entrega veloz de mensagens e bênçãos. As orações são impressas manualmente no tecido ou papel com mantras desejando que todos os seres se libertem do sofrimento. São comumente penduradas em locais religiosos, em passagens nas montanhas e em volta das casas. Quando as bandeiras esvoaçam com a brisa ou são dispersas pelo vento, acredita-se que suas evocações e bênçãos são ativadas e enviadas pelo bem de todas as criaturas. As bandeiras são feitas em cinco cores - azul, branco, vermelho, verde e amarelo, simbolizando os cinco elementos: éter, água, fogo, ar e terra.

**Milarepa: **Uma das figuras mais populares do Budismo Tibetano. Santo e poeta, seu nome significa "Aquele que se cobre com algodão". Nasceu em 1040, e sua vida é exemplo para muitos tibetanos, pois apesar do sofrimento na infância e do karma negativo acumulado na juventude, alcançou o despertar por meio da disciplina e da dedicação. Foi fundador de uma rica tradição espiritual e doutrinária, preservada por várias seitas da escola Kargyud ("Escola da Transmissão Oral"), uma das correntes do Budismo Tibetano.

(1) Poema tirado do livro "**O Livro Tibetano da Vida, da Morte e do Renascimento**", de John Peacock, da Editora Pensamento.

(2) Informações retiradas do livro supracitado.


End file.
